Let The Games Begin
by YourFaveCanadian
Summary: James Sirius Potter only had two goals for his senior year of school. Win the Quidditch Cup and make June Wood not hate him anymore. If he graduated that would be great too. Too bad June was also the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and was trying to recruit his brother against him. James II/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**July 2021**

It was the typical summer morning in the Potter household with everyone sitting around the breakfast table enjoying the meal together before Ginny and Harry had to leave for work. However, the three children were in various states of alertness. James was barely alert as he stirred his coffee- hair going every which way since he took any chance he could for sleep when he didn't have Quidditch practice. Albus seemed awake yet calm- a typical mood for Albus when he wasn't completely intrigued with something. Finally, there was Lily who was beaming with life and already tired out her small cat, Socks, from a morning of playing.

This daily morning routine was rarely changed, but on this particular morning the hoot of an owl made all three children quite alert. James and Lily both pushed their chairs out of the way to get their letters as Albus waited at the table- knowing after 5 years that rushing for his letter would get him nowhere. However, it was Harry this time that was the first to reach the family owl and collect the letters from it. Grinning, Harry sat back at the table, and glanced over his three children.

"So, the letters can wait until after breakfast, right Gin?" he asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as the three Potter children stared back at him.

"Please dad, I want to see what books I need."

"C'mon dad!"

"Can we please have them?" The three children all said simultaneously as Ginny smiled and nodded. Harry handed over the letters as Ginny and Albus tore open the letters and began chattering about the classes they had as James felt the envelope in his hand. He grabbed it all over and even shook it to see if there was a specific lump around that he was searching for. When James couldn't find it, he gave in and opened it. Taking out the letter, James opened it and froze when a chunk of metal fell onto his breakfast. The family glanced over as they noticed in his eggs was a silver badge that had a C on it. James started at the badge in his eggs- clearly taken aback before the grin spread on his face. James jumped up- with a yowl from the cat who he accidentally knocked his chair towards, he picked up the badge and began cheering in delight.

"Mom, dad I'm Quidditch captain! Hear that Lil? We're going to win the House Cup this year." He rambled on excitedly as Albus looked away to roll his eyes. Albus cared for his brother, he did, but it was irritating having a brother who seemed to always have everything go perfectly for him. James made friends easily, professors liked him, he got decent grades without the need to study and seemed to always knew all the tricks of the castle.

Albus looked over to his sister, her face looking pale as she mumbled. "Please no practice until school James, please." It was a beg that James had not heard since his head was clearly in the clouds.

Glancing to the clock, Harry smiled at the table as he stood up and took his dishes to the sink. "Well, you lot have fun. I best be heading to work." Harry walked over to Ginny to give her a kiss before looking at the kids. "Remember, we're going to the Woods cottage with the rest of our old Quidditch team tonight." Harry said as Albus and Lily nodded. It was a regular tradition that once a summer all the families would get together for a large dinner and a Quidditch match for any one interested.

Albus looked at James who was now running towards the upstairs. "Okay dad- I'm going to go show Grandmum and Granddad this!" he proclaimed.

Lily cried out after him, "I'm coming!" before she also went upstairs leaving their dishes on the table.

Ginny waved her wand as the dishes began cleaning themselves, as she looked to Albus. "Will you be joining them to your grandparents for the day?"

Albus paused as he shook his head. "No, I think I'll take today to finish readings. I was there a couple days ago working on some Muggle devices with granddad. He really likes their portable telephones." Albus went to visit his grandfather constantly, always finding him someone to chat with about anything. Arthur was a fantastic grandfather who made sure all of his grandchildren felt included and cared for no matter what differences they were having with their cousins and siblings.

"Alright Albus, if anything changes just owl me." Ginny said as she moved over to give him a kiss on his hair. "I'll see you later."

The backyard of the cottage was bustling with life. Tents were pitched on the one side of the yard and on the other side was tables lined with food and drinks. June was just bringing out the last bin from the house filled with bottles of Butterbeers. Hoisting it, June placed it beside the container of muggle glass bottle sodas her brother Ash had found a few months before. Letting out a loud sigh, she brushed the sweat off of her forehead. There was only a few more days until she was 17 and June couldn't wait for that moment so she could use magic to carry the large bin instead of carrying it herself.

Glancing around the backyard, June smiled as she saw nearly all of the guests in attendance. Oliver was brightly chatting with the adults- swinging his hands brightly as he spoke, careful to not spill his drink. Counting in her head, June realized they were still missing some people. The Potters were the last ones left. Leaning against the table, she took the sweet time in enjoying this moment without her regular pest, James Potter.

A tug on a chunk of her light brown hair made June sigh in annoyance. She jinxed herself. Glancing back, June immediately came into contact with the familiar brown eyes of James Potter. Rolling her eyes, June swept her hair over her shoulder farther from James and focused on staring at the crowd ahead.

"What can I help you with Felix?" she questioned; scooting further from James as she leaned on the table.

"I wanted to let you be the first to know that Slytherin isn't going to win the Quidditch Cup this year." James retorted, as June knew even without looking at him that he wore his signature smirk. "Even with you as a Chaser."

"Oh what would make you believe that?" A hint of sarcasm clear in her voice. The rivalry was always known for their rivalry. Everyone in Hogwarts was aware of this. James leaned closer and June got a strong whiff of his cologne- which she had to admit was absolutely delightful.

"'Cuz I'm the new Captain." June could see James leaning over as she tilted her head to glance up at him. His face was unbearably close to hers as he gave a signature grin, leaning over her slightly. "Feel free to congratulate me in any way you want."

The side of her lips curled up as she batted her eye lashes. "Well in that case..." she began, as a hand pressed against his cheek. James seemed to grin before he felt his face being pushed away from her before June pushed herself off the table. "There's your congrats Felix." Walking away, she added "Also I already knew."

James ran to catch up with her. "Oi, how'd you know?"

"One, everything comes to you easily. It's like you sweat liquid luck. Two, my brother was your old captain genius. I knew who he picked weeks ago." June said as she waved to Albus- her only other Slytherin companion here. Stopping, she smiled at James, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be confident in you getting the house cup this year. Pretty sure your luck is running out there." Pulling her hand off of him, June walked away towards the flock of people. "After all, every potion wears out eventually."

-  
Everyone had plates full of food, with everyone happily stuffing their faces with burgers, hot dogs and many types of salads. Many people were also filling their plates for seconds or asking about the desserts. The conversation was great as everyone spoke with the peers nearby. Some of the adults were well on their way to be inebriated, including Oliver as he stood up slightly wobbly.

"Alright now," Oliver began, as James looked over with a chuckle. It was the yearly announcements and James knew that his would be the greatest one. Looking over to June, James flashed her a smile as she rolled her eyes at him before she turned to look at her father. James chuckled as he turned focus to on the boisterous ex Qudditch captain.

"'Right, so I wanted to congratulate our mate over there, Mr. Zachary Davies after being a Ravenclaw Prefect for two years is now the Head Boy!" Oliver began as the crowd cheered for Zachary who was blushing a bit.

"Thankfully for Zachary, he's lucky to have Roxanne Weasley as a Prefect for the Gryffindor house." The cheers got loud again, with Roxanne's brother, Fred, bringing her into a hug.

"Okay, okay. Now, can I get a drumroll please!" Oliver asked before he took another swig. All the table began to drum on it as Oliver grinned.

"I'm proud to announce that the newest Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain is James Sirius Potter!" The tables' cheers erupted in louder cheers than ever as James grinned and waved around to the group as he waited for the next sentence. From years of this event, he knew that Oliver would add 'I hope you bring us the Quidditch Cup once again and make Gryffindor proud.'

When Oliver didn't though, James raised an eyebrow.

"Although I am a Gryffindor through and through, I have one more announcement." Oliver announced before pointing to June. "I would like to congratulate my daughter on being Slytherin's newest Quidditch Captain!"

The table paused for a moment before they cheered for her. Zachary and Albus both patted June on the back, as she grinned ear to ear with a flush on her face.

"It'll be a great year for Quidditch at Hogwarts and may the best team and captain get the Quidditch Cup."

James could barely think as he looked over at June with a shocked face. June, on the other hand, gave him a sly smirk before whispering across the table. "To quote you, feel free to congratulate me in any way you want, Felix."

James paused for a moment before he chuckled. Let the games begin.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this, I will say now that I have not read The Cursed Child so I will not be referencing it in this fanfiction. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed but this should have plenty of the next gen kids and lots of Albus and Severus in the plot.**_

 _ **Review and let me know what you think. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so excited you guys seem to be enjoying this from the first chapter! I hope to be getting you more updates soon and coming up with a regular schedule to update. Do you prefer shorter chapters more frequently or longer chapters less frequently? Let me know :)**

James was still trying to process what had occurred as he stared across the table; June had stood up to clean things up and put them in the kitchen. James knew it was his opportunity to talk with her so he grabbed a couple bowls before following June into the kitchen. The moment that James got in he set the bowls down and let his façade fade.

"What the hell June? Why didn't you tell me you're the Quidditch captain?" James asked as June sighed, setting her dishes down and turned to him.

"Why is it any of your business James?" June asked with a hint of smugness in her voice as she leaned against the counter. "If I recall, you were positive that Gryffindor was going to win the cup this year."

"That's when I thought I was going against a team led by Denver Crabbe or Marius Flint if he had failed another year!" James exclaimed as he took a step forward. "Who would have guessed you would ever be the Captain?!"

James bit his tongue as soon as he said that last sentence. It came out worse than he intended. June looked taken aback as she waved her finger at him as he saw it going red. "James Sirius Potter, how dare you?! You and I both bloody well know that I am able to outfly you any day you ignorant sack of du-."

An awkward cough interrupted this two as they spotted Ash holding a plate of leftover hotdogs and burgers. "Uhm… am I interrupting something?"

"No!" the both shouted before James stormed out of the kitchen as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The first of September couldn't have come quick enough for June as she walked around the house.

"You finished packing yet?" Oliver called out as June ran down the stairs in her Puddlemere United jumper with her trunk floating behind. She was delightful to finally be seventeen and not need to carry anything.

"Yes dad." June said as she leaned against the wall before making eye contact with Alicia. "Oh hi Alicia." June added, as she raised an eyebrow. This summer Alicia seemed to be at their cottage quite a bit but June figured it to her father wanting to spend more time with his friends.

"Hello Juniper, your father and I were going to Diagon Alley later so I thought I'd come see you off for school."

"That's fine with me." June said as Oliver waved his wand to the trunk.

"Alright, how about we all head to the station now unless you want to fly Mr. Weasley's flying car to school." Oliver joked as June chuckled.

"Dad that sounds preposterous." June said before she grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Platform 9 and 3/4!" She spoke clearly before watching the view in front of her change to the bustling trainstation. Stepping out, she smiled brightly before glancing back to make sure her dad made it safely. June directed Oliver to drop things off.

"So, you ready for your final year in school, June Bug?" Oliver asked as he hugged his youngest child.

"Yeah dad," Smiling into her dad's shoulder, June added. " 'sides, it should be a quiet year since I'll be so busy with NEWTS and being a Captain."

Oliver tightened the embrace before pulling away with a kiss to June's cheek. "You'll do fantastic, June Bug."

A train whistle interrupted them, as he took a step back. "I better go; see you at Christmas dad. Love you." June said before she turned to jog towards the boarding line.

It was almost by muscle memory that June went to find where Molly Weasley was waiting for her. Molly would always get the same train car and sure enough June found her friend waiting with her feet up on the bench.

"Oi, haven't you got any manners?" June asked as she sat on the other bench to look at her friend.

"'Course not," Molly began as she stretched out. "You see I hang out with an ape that only cares about riding a broom."

"Better than reading those magazines on the best way to ride his wand." June kidded as Molly gasped; looking quite offended before bursting into laughter. Molly turned to face June.

"So love; how was your summer?" Molly asked as June sighed.

"Oh you know, I played Quidditch, I slept, I was declared Slytherin Quidditch Captain, I dealt with your dungbrain of a cousin, and I got to hang with the Puddlemere team." June rambled as her hands rested behind her head.

Molly grinned ear to ear. "Good for you Miss Captain. So; want to hear about mine?"

"Of course Molly; let me guess you finally told your dad you want to be a tattoo artist?" Molly scoffed.

"'Course not, I had an internship with the Ministry. I'm not telling dad anything until I've moved out of the house."

The train began to move as Molly grinned and pushed her hair over to let the half shaved side show. June had been friends with Molly for quite a few years and knew that this girl rebelled quite a lot but hid all her rebellions from her parents. Albus soon opened the door with his friend Scorpius.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Albus asked as Molly looked her cousin up and down.

"Only because I like you Albie." Molly decided with a smile before moving to sit beside June. "And because I'm stealing one of your chocolate frogs later when the trolley comes." Molly laughed as Albus sighed.

Molly and June looked to one another, as June decided to ask the question. "So, why aren't you trying to sit with Rose?"

"She's busy with the other Prefects." Scorpius butted in as June gave him a soft smile; knowing the poor boy was lovestruck with the Granger-Weasley child. "So, Albus was mentioning you're my new Quidditch captain, is that true June?"

June pulled the badge out of her pocket with a grin before tossing it to him. "Yep, speaking of which…" June began as Molly sighed.

"No Quidditch! Please June."

"It'll just take a moment."

"Ugh fine," Molly conceded as she brought her feet up again to the bench. June smiled in victory as she waved her wand to shut the door.

"Now Albus; have you thought about joining the Quidditch team?"

"What? Me." Albus asked with what looked to be genuine shock on his face.

"'Course you, I've played Quidditch with you since Lily was in diapers- you'd be an asset to the team."

"No offense, but most of your team are more brutes for Quidditch and I'm not." Albus remarked as June shrugged as Scorpius tossed her back the badge.

"That's true, but also it'd give us an edge because you have wit and speed. I need a new Chaser and I don't honestly know if there was many other Slytherins I'd trust throwing a Quaffle at my face." June admitted as Albus blushed a bit. "I'm not saying it's entirely guaranteed since I need to be fair but Albus I really want you to try out this year."

Albus looked at June and then Scorpius before his hand went to his temple. "I'll… think about it, okay?"

-

James sat back down onto the bench before he dropped the newly acquired goodies beside him and grabbed a pumpkin pastry to eat. Fred and Lee were already digging into the treats.

"So James, what're going to do about Quidditch this year?" Fred asked with a mouthful of candy as James chuckled.

"Well obviously I'm going to win."

"What about Slytherin?" Lee piped in as James threw a Bertie Bott at him.

"What about them? We'll beat them too. After all we are Gryffindor." James chuckled before he bit his lip. "Although, Wood may be a problem."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Wood is a damn good player and she has her dad who was a professional Quidditch player."

"James, I hate to break it to you but so do you. Although your mom is not as hilarious drunk." Fred remarked as James laughed.

"Oh right."


	3. Chapter 3

For June; walking into the Common Room after the Opening Banquet was not a pleasant sight as she was immediately encountered by the rest of the Quidditch team. The saw the shimmering Captain Badge on her uniform; and squinted as they took some steps forward.

"Oi; how'd you con your way into getting that Woods?" Denver Crabbe immediately questioned as June shrugged. His little gang was behind him. Denver, Cranlin, Nicoli and Tim were the Beaters, Chaser and Seeker of her team respectively. Scorpius was her Keeper and previously Marius Flint was also a Chaser.

"Getting what?" June feigned dumbed as she looked down at her uniform. "Oh the Captain's badge? It was sent to me. I guess your friend Marius thought I could do something for this team." She said before turning to head to her dorms; far too tired to deal with them. Honestly, she'd have rather dealt with James in that instance.

"Or maybe you polished his wand enough that he felt like he owed you." Cranlin piped up as June tensed before turning around. Molly and Albus were already pulling the short girl back as she spat out.

"If you have a problem with me as a Captain, then feel free to leave the team." June hollered before adding. "I earned this fair and square."

The men snorted as they turned away leaving June.

The two younger students pulled her down the stairs as she huffed. "Stupid arses." Molly looked at her with a look of sympathy.

"Hey; Quidditch has some time before it starts- the first match isn't until November. You can either win them over or find replacements." Molly glanced at Albus with a knowing look.

June nodded as Molly waved goodbye to her cousin and dragged her dorm mate to their room; thankful the rest of the girls hadn't arrived yet. There were only two others but both were more reserved purebloods that liked to gossip between themselves. It was a tolerable relationship between the four but far from being a best friendship.

June fell on her bed with Molly in tow. "Those stupid arses." She muttered before covering her eyes. "Stupid stupid arses."

"How poetic of you; no wonder you chose sports." Molly joked as June let out a deep sigh.

"I just want this to go smoothly, but I don't care if I have a team of all second years and Scorpius. I'm not fighting to keep them." June rolled over to lay on her stomach as she felt Molly shift to use June as a pillow. "I'll figure it out later- anyways, tell me more about your summer please?"

On the first day of classes, June felt a bit better compared to what happened the night before as she entered the Potions classroom. Her sign-up poster was on the commons room bulletin board; the breakfast was delicious- as usual at Hogwarts and her last year of classes were finally beginning. The only thing that worried her was her Potions class. If it wasn't for some serious work; sleepless nights and a lot of crying, Juniper knew she wouldn't have gotten a decent enough grade for it.

Looking around; it was a small class. Only 14 in total. There was 5 Slytherins, 2 Hufflepuffs, 4 Ravenclaws and 3 Gryffindors. June was glad it was at least an even class so she couldn't be put in a group of three.

Sitting in the middle of the class, she waited for Slughorn to arrive and start the lesson. She distracted herself by doodling on the parchment in front of her. So much so; she even listened through his opening speech until he called out about partners.

Looking up; June watched as he pulled a top hat from his desk and began drawing names. Zachary Davies was called first and placed with a Casey from Hufflepuff. June faded out a bit; waiting to hear her own name. It took quite a bit of time, almost the last pairing.

"Jennifer Woods." June sighed as she called out to Slughorn.

"Its Juniper!" June yelled as students snickered. For the last six… now seven years Slughorn called her the wrong name. She wasn't one of his favourites after all.

"Yes yes." Slughorn said before pulling out the other paper. "and Fred Weasley!"

June let out a long held sigh, knowing she could at least tolerate Fred. He smiled and walked over to her table as he grinned. "This will be a good year."

"Maybe," June replied as she leaned on one hand. "I barely got into this." She admitted.

Fred chuckled and patted her on the back. "Well then; I guess we'll have to work extra hard together. Soon enough I'll become your favourite Weasley."

"Molly won't be giving that title away willingly."

"I was talking about James, mate."

Snorting, June supressed her laugh before whispering. "You are already loads ahead of James, mate." Jokingly she repeated back to him the same way he spoke to be cheeky.

-  
James was sitting at the Gryffindor table, filling his plate with macaroni and cheese and some of the other foods that were provided today. He was waiting for Fred to join him but hunger got the best of him as he began to eat.

Looking to the entrance of the Great Hall, he wasn't expecting Fred to walk in tow with Juniper Woods. He immediately swallowed the macaroni he had shovelled in his mouth- forgetting that he hadn't chewed.

By the time Fred got over there; James was coughing and drinking down Pumpkin Juice.

"So hungry you forgot to chew again?" Fred goaded as he sat down. James shook his head before he took a breath.

"Shocked more like it." James said before leaning to Fred. "What in heck were you doing with June?"

"Besides being match maker?"

"Matchmaker?" James asked with his face flushing every moment.

"C'mon you know that you would snog Juniper Woods in a heartbeat if you could. Why I dare say by the New Year, you'll have gotten a chance at her. With my help of course."

James rolled his eyes. "You sir are a day dreamer," James began as Fred interrupted by poking James on the head.

"Just leave it to me. I'll work my magic as her Potions partner."

James was going to argue but admitted defeat. Fred knew him better than anyone else. "Fine just remember; Quidditch first."

"Quidditch first." Fred mimicked before he relaxed and filled his plate with food.

James returned to eating as he glanced over at the Slytherin table where June was laughing about something with Molly. Who knows maybe it'd be his year.


	4. Chapter 4

June was sitting in the Herbology Greenhouses as she waited for it to start but she was at the very least 10 minutes early. Rather than work on reading her textbooks, she chose to work on planning different Quidditch strategies. Her notebook was full of different plans and strategies as she pulled out her quill to keep writing.

She drew the pitch with little notes. James came in to see this as he sat beside her. When Juniper didn't notice her still, he chuckled under his breath before leaning over and watching her write. June was thinking of a strategy of a fake out Dionysus Dive where the Chaser stands on their broom before leaping and punching the Quaffle. Instead of towards the Goalpost, the primary Chaser would set it so a secondary Chaser nearby would use a Finbourgh Flick to hid the Quaffle in the goal.

James let out a low whistle beside her ear as June jumped up and into him before slamming the notebook shut.

After taking a moment to compose herself she turned to James, a scowl formed on her face. "Felix, its rude to spy." James shrugged as he sat down beside her, leaning on his forearms.

"I wasn't trying but then I saw a beautiful girl writing the way to my heart." June rolled her eyes at him.

"Nice try Felix." June replied. James knew that June sometimes found him annoying. He sighed in defeat.

"I was being serious," James began as he put one of his hands atop hers. June's face flushed as looked down. "Your strategies look bloody brilliant." He gave her a soft smile before leaning up to whisper.

June smiled a bit as she pulled her hand away. Some of the other students began to pile in as James leaned over to whisper. "If you want; we can always discuss strategy sometime?" James leaned back as he quietly added. "Maybe after The Slytherin and Gryffindor Match so our teams can't get mad at us."

June shrugged as Professor Longbottom began to start the lesson. James turned his focus to the lesson. It was at least a better day between them than usual.

-  
James offered to walk Juniper to the castle. He could see her debating it before shrugging. "I guess if we are both going that way." Juniper brushed her hair back as James smiled. He had a bit of a jump in his step as he thought of what to ask.

"So, any idea what plant you want to research for our first paper? I was thinking of gillyweed." James offered as Juniper turned her head a bit.

"I had a few ideas. I think I'll go with Venomous Tentacula. There's been a few prophet articles over the years about those plants stopping robberies from attacking the robbers." June replied.

"Really? Oh, Longbottom would love that. Did you know, he actually used those plants to defend the grounds from Death Eaters." June raised a brow before letting out a low whistle.

"That's rather impressive, but there's a reason he's our herbology teacher."

James grinned as he waved his hands around. "Yeah; and Uncle George and Fred use them in the shop. You could always owl Uncle George to ask him for your paper."

June shrugged. "I'd rather not bother him."

"Oh please, he'd love talking about his work to someone." The two finally reached the castle as June smiled at James.

"Good to know; well I have to go to Potions, so see you J-Felix."

-  
June was eager to leave Potions and head over to dinner and get something a bit salty. She walked her way out of the room with Fred as they began to chat together about some of the newest gossip. Fred hadn't noticed it, but June could see people's eyes falling onto her, before they whispered amongst themselves. She raised a brow and leaned over to Fred. "Is there something on my face or something?" She asked calmly and quietly.

"Nope." Fred answered after a quick look.

"Then why do people keep staring at me in the halls?" June questioned, as she relaxed her shoulders a bit. Fred tapped her shoulder, as he pointed ahead.

There were posters around the halls, with a few students around them. June rushed towards one, with Fred close behind.

 _Juniper Woods?_

 _Pitch Witch? Yes._

 _Quidditch Captain? We DON'T think so._

 _Tell Slughorn that you want a REAL Captain this year._

At the bottom of the poster was a picture of June in her Quidditch Robes but it had a dunce hat, mustache, pimples and a blacked-out tooth on it.

June stood there as she tried processing everything, she was completely frozen as Fred ripped down the poster. "Oi move along." The groups scattered away as Fred looked at June.

He turned to look at June. "Come on, lets head to dinner." June took a deep breath and Fred could see June trying to compose herself back to the illusion of perfection. "Forget the posters. Slytherin couldn't have gotten a better Captain."

June nodded, but remained quiet as she headed into the Great Hall. They saw Molly holding some of the posters and talking with Professor Longbottom about it. She was livid and both Fred and June couldn't help but be reminded of her father Percy when she spoke like that.

Professor Longbottom could handle a hot headed Weasley, as he nodded and took the posters before pointing towards where June and Fred were.

Molly turned over as she smiled at Fred. "Thanks Fred. I'm going to steal her for dinner now, okay?"

"She's her own person Molly." He said before waving June off. June looked at her best friend as Molly linked arms with her.

"Okay, now we are going to hold our heads high, and pretend that this doesn't bother you because you, Juniper Woods, are the Quidditch Captain we need this year instead of brutes." June nodded as she spoke finally.

"I am calm, cool, and collected." June said before whispering. "But there is going to be a Quidditch meeting tonight so I can't be long."

Molly dragged June to a spot on the bench towards the end as the girls filled their plates with food. June tried to not let the stares of people passing bother her as she nibbled at her food. Externally, she looked normal but internally her brain was going nuts with worried thoughts.

"Okay so, is this a full-length practice or just a quick meeting?" Molly asked as June took a moment.

"A quick meeting, its just in a classroom near the common room. I just want to talk about how we are going to do the tryouts later this week. Hopefully by then Albus will have signed up. He'd be spectacular on this team."

Molly nodded before she saw Scorpius and Albus walking by. "Oi!" she called out and waved them over to sit with them. Molly pointed at Albus as he poured a drink of pumpkin juice. "You sign up yet?"

June raised a brow at Molly. That was subtle. He nearly choked on the juice as he looked at Molly and then June. He turned to look at Scorpius before groaning. "I've considered it, yes." Albus spoke as Scorpius looked at June.

"I think he wants to be dramatic and sign up at the last moment." Scorpius kidded as Albus swatted at him.  
"No! I just… want to keep it as my thing until I know if I am on the team and then I'll tell the rest of my family." Albus spoke.

June nodded. "As long as your name is on the try out list before dinner tomorrow night, that's all that matters." The group changed the conversation to interesting things during their classes so far. It was a light-hearted chat that brought up the spirit.

Eventually, June pushed her plate away finally before letting out a deep breath.

"Time for the meeting, Captain?"

"I just want to get there early." June said as she stood up to head out to the meeting spot with her bag still with her. As she headed out, June could hear Scorpius' footsteps behind her.

June glanced back as he shrugged. "I may as well come with you now."

"That and Albus and Molly glared until I left." Scorpius added with a bit of a laugh.

June rolled her eyes. "That sounds like those two alright."

The two arrived to the room only a few minutes early as they discussed some of the new strategies. There was only one position they technically needed filled and so it was going to be a quick meeting. June and Scorpius waited, keeping an eye on the time as she drummed her fingers on the table she sat on. It was almost fifteen minutes past the set time as she grew annoyed.

Scorpius looked at her with a shrug. "Maybe there was something up in the Great Hall? Why don't we check the Common Room?" he offered as June followed his lead. The pair entered the Slytherin dungeon to see the team members strewn about the Common Room.

June raised a brow as she stomped over to the boys. "Why didn't you show up to the meeting?"

"Because we didn't think it was worth it. We have one position open."

June raised a brow as Denver continued. "Besides, you haven't done anything to make us feel like you are the Captain."

June growled a bit as she tried taking a deep breath. "If that is how you feel about it, then great." She walked over to the sign-up sheet, writing in bold letters at the top ' _POSITIONS AVAILABLE: CHASERS, SEEKER AND BEATERS._ ' She pinned it back up before smiling. "I'll see you at try outs tomorrow if you want to stay on this team."

There was loud yelling as June left the Common Room towards the library, knowing it would need to be best to hide away from the house for a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

James was laying in his bed, the rest of his dormmates were either out or already asleep as he tried sleeping himself. He was fast asleep, clutching a pillow to his chest as he laid on his stomach, a red comforter draped over him with the curtains mostly drawn.

Molly stormed into the room, after getting a cousin to let her into Gryffindor. She threw open the curtains and rolled her eyes. He was already fast asleep, boring. There was plenty to do that evening.

"Hey James," She whispered, a small amount of respect for the other few dormmates.

James didn't respond as she huffed. "Jaammeesssss." She drawled out but he only groaned before squeezing the pillow.

Molly rolled her eyes as she turned around, grabbing a pillow from Fred's empty bed before turning and whacking her cousin with it multiple times.

"James Sirius Potter, get your arse up right now." She hissed as she continued whacking him with the pillow.

Finally, the pillow was yanked from her as James stared at his cousin, his eyes squinted and hair a complete mess. "WHAT?"

Molly held up her hands in a defensive nature. "Hey don't snap at me."

James groaned at his cousin. "Ohh my god, what do you want?"

Molly sat down on the bed as she looked at him. "I want you to get up early tomorrow."

James rose a brow as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Okay see, June is freaking out. She told the team yesterday evening that ALL of their positions are open for try outs tomorrow. They were challenging her and she snapped." Molly let out a deep breath as she laid on the bed. "She isn't going to listen to reason; maybe your stupidity will get through to her though. All day June's been on edge, especially in class. Then she didn't even come to dinner."

James rolled his eyes at his cousin as she slapped his side. "Come on James, please? Imagine how June will be when she looks back and sees that this _new and mature_ James that supported her through this."

James thought for a moment before he nodded. "If it is to help June, then okay."

Molly smiled as she patted her cousin's back from where she laid. "That's the spirit James."

Molly continued to lay there until James stared at her. She blinked before James shoved at her.  
"If you want me up at that time, then you need to leave."

"But its so comfy on your bed." His cousin teased as she ran fingers through her hair.

"Get." James spoke as he poked her side. "Or I'll hex you. Mom gave us her gift of a good bat bogey hex."

Molly put her hands up in surrender before she left the dorm room.

-  
James woke up quite early the next morning as he got ready as to not disturb the snoring Fred Weasley or his other housemates. He was sleepy, as he ran his slender fingers through his unkempt hair as he walked through into the Great Hall. It was nearly empty, except for one lone Slytherin.

James was surprised when he saw that Juniper was staring deeply into her cup, with her notebook beside the plate. Perking up a bit, that giving up on sleeping proved worth it. He walked towards the girl as he took her appearance in.

June was practically swimming in her dad's Quidditch jumper that's letters were faded nearly to the point of no longer being recognizable. Her hair was tossed in a messy bun with strands falling out all around. James was guessing that she hadn't slept with how dark the bags were under her eyes.

Even when he was standing beside her, she hadn't spotted him and so he leaned down carefully. "You do know that tea reading usually goes better after you've drunk the tea." He teased.

June was shocked into focus as she looked at James before sighing, her head going to rest on her hand. "What would you like James?"

James sat beside him as he gave her a shrug. "I was up and saw you here. I thought you may want company."

June gave him a half-committed shrug as she pushed at the bits of scrambled eggs on her plate. "I heard about your team fighting you." He added, his tone dropping his usual charm as he looked at her with his bright eyes. June glanced briefly into them for a moment, and could see that James was actually being genuine with her. "To be honest, I think you made the right call. This may finally get their noggins in the game."

June took a deep breath as she whispered. "Wouldn't my team have conflict HELP you? Why are you worried?"

James let out a groan as he covered his face with his hands. Of course, she would think he was having an ulterior motive. "Because… well I'm your friend June. Or I like to think that anyways. It's difficult to find someone who matches wit with me quite like you do."

She was tense as James took the risk and pulled her into a hug, her forehead resting on his shoulder. He could feel the tension as she stiffened. James held his breath as he waited for June to react. He only relaxed when he felt her arms wrap loosely around his torso before she pulled away. She mumbled something into his shoulder, but he didn't catch it. When June pulled away, he could see some of the stress had left.

James smiled before he leaned over to grab the coffee and sugar. He scooped quite a bit into it.

"Can you even taste the coffee with all that sugar?" June questioned, a face of disgust as he chuckled.

"I like it sweet. You should try it sometime."

"Well, I prefer keeping my original teeth." June retorted before taking a sip of her own drink, a small smile being covered by the mug before she set it down and nibbled on the food.

James made himself comfortable at the Slytherin table as he put food onto his own plate with a grin. "So, I know we are _technically_ rivals, but what sort of things do you intend to put everyone through today. I know that I have suicides on the list with some pretty annoying exercises your brother ran us through." He was practically grinning. June rolled her eyes at him; sadist, she thought.

"I was thinking of meeting, follow by some laps and then a few practice matches. Then with the narrowed down group, I'll do some individual exercises for certain skills I'm looking for. My dad helped me come up with them."

"Just remember, be extra cruel to Albus, won't you?"

"If he shows up, I'll tell him you asked that." June joked as she stood up to stretch. When her arms raised over her head, James swore under his breath upon seeing the sliver of skin. Fudge, why he did he have to fall for June of all people. "I better head to the pitch, to get the final bits ready." She paused before leaving, as she gave him a small smile. "Anyways, thanks James."

James watched her walk away as he could feel the large grin appear on his face. He looked down at the barely touched food and coffee as he shoved most of the food onto a piece of toast before heading out. After all, his job was done and it was time for him to go back to sleep on his day off from classes.

-

Albus walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Scorpius. The Malfoy was practically dragging him to come down at the same time because he was 'worried you'd bail if I don't make you do this.'

It was a cool morning, but the skies were clear for Quidditch. He ended up on deciding to try because it was something he liked and after this year, he wouldn't have to deal with James up showing him at every turn.

Maybe his dad was always right when he said they would never be able to share a room together, but that was alright seeing as Albus enjoyed his privacy. When they arrived at the pitch, they noticed June by a bench. She had squares of fabric, a whistle, clipboard and oddly enough, eggs. Albus was confused on the last one as he kept into step behind Scorpius.

"Morning captain." Scorpius spoke as he grabbed the clipboard. June immediately swatted his hand as she gave him a shooing motion.

"Scorp, you know I have to treat you the same as the others. Lest they think I was snogging you on top of Marius."

Scorpius made a face before looking at Albus. "Honestly, why would anyone have kissed that troll." The two boys chuckled as Scorpius patted her shoulder.

"So, how can we help?"

It wasn't long until the rest of the team had arrived with around a small group of maybe four that June felt even slightly relaxed with the idea of try outs.

She brushed her hair out of her face as she stared at the group. "Okay; listen up. I am glad to see so many faces out for these try outs. To begin, let's do 10 laps around the pitch now." Albus and Scorpius were the only two to move.

June saw the hesitation in their eyes, she rolled her eyes before snapping out quickly. "Well? Are you waiting for me to start sending hexes at your ankles?"

The younger students seemed to jump in shock before they began to run. It was at last that the team members who were glaring at her decided to follow her instructions. June let them get a bit ahead of her before she began to run on the inside of the field with the team.

When they finished, June had the applicants stretch out as she explained the exercises. Glancing up, June swore she felt someone looking back at her but there was no one there.

-  
James hid under the invisibility cloak as he grinned. The try outs were going spectacularly for Juniper and he felt glad that she was doing this. He leaned back on the bench, as he frowned towards his brother. Albus didn't mention anything to his family about trying out for Quidditch, but Albus also didn't speak about most things with his siblings. James grumbled internally as he saw Albus smiling brightly with June and Scorpius.

His stomach clenched a bit when June put her hand on his brother's shoulder and laughed. The try outs were winding down and he was trying to figure out how come they were so chummy. James didn't like how he reacted to this but he couldn't control it, could he?


	6. Chapter 6

**So I thought I had lost this chapter when I was halfway done it since for once I wrote on my google docs. But here it is! I hope you all enjoy this.**

James was happy that it was still warm out when he did his quidditch try outs on the Sunday afternoon. He did not need many people to join the team this year but there was about fifteen people at the tryouts. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, before calling the group to the centre of the pitch.

"Okay everyone, why don't we split into the different positions. To the left, we will have the Chasers running drills with Lily, then the Beaters will come with me and Corrin. He is the remaining Beater for this year!"

The members were enthusiastic about this as they divided into the groups. James charmed up the different baskets and targets before tossing the bats to a few different players. He grinned as Corrin charmed the bludger to follow his wand movements. James watched the group go in order to hit their targets. After a few rounds on the ground, he took them up high so that he could see how they juggled floating and also playing a game at the same time.

There were a few good ones, but they didn't seem to clique as well with Corrin as Henrietta had previously. James didn't want to tell them, but Corrin had the most decision in this because they were to be partners after all. However, all the team had some influence, it was just he had final say. Once the group finished drills, he decided to run a scrimmage. It was the four beaters that were trying out split onto either team and then the chasers were alternating between the 11 Chasers with three on either side rotating constantly. The other members of the team took on various positions for this.

By the end of the match it was clear, that James could decide with near confidence what his choices were. But he was going to confer with the team anyways in case they saw something he didn't. The people trying out went to shower as the team wrote down their note and waited to discuss things until they were all sitting on the bleachers. He sat above them as they tried circling around.

He listened to what his sister started off saying before he tuned out when he noticed something in the distance. James was caught by the distraction of June running in the distance, her ponytail swaying behind her as she stayed focused on her movements. James let out a small sigh, before yelping loudly.

"Focus on the meeting Captain!" Lily teased, retracting her hand from where she had slapped James' arm. He blushed profusely, mumbling a 'Shut up Lily' before they continued the meeting.

When the try-out session was done, James was the last to leave the Quidditch Pitch. He stayed a bit longer to run some drills himself. One thing that never grew old was the feeling after finishing an intense Quidditch practice. Having to watch the applicants stopped James from getting as much time to practice as he would like. But he made up for it easily in half an hour.

James hummed to himself as he walked up to the castle, there were people scattered about the grass and courtyard. He liked seeing people enjoying the outdoors, even if it was to sit and gossip. He decided to go to the library to review everything once more before writing out an official list for positions. When James walked into the library, he could see Molly's half-shaved head facing the doorway. Molly was deeply in conversation with Juniper as he decided to sit beside June. She was doing a half attempt at taking notes, looking up every so often to make eye contact with Molly.

"Afternoon ladies." He quietly spoke as June gave him a half wave. Molly was busy trying to continue her conversation than greet her cousin.

"I'm just saying, if you are in the Great Hall at lunch then you are there to eat the food, not each other's mouths." Molly made a disgusted face before turning to her cousin. "So what exactly are you here for, hmm?"

James snorted before he grinned. "I'm just trying to make my last decisions for my team and thought I'd get some friend's help." It was a bit of a bullshit excuse, but it worked. He opened his notebook.

"You must have taken a bludger to the head, getting your rival to help you."

"I thought about that, but knew you wouldn't sabotage my team just so you could win. You are cunning, not an arse." June's expression hardened as she glared at him. "Not that uh you or any Slytherins are an arse just because of you being in that house." James added.

"Smooth." Molly remarked before she leaned over the table and flipped through the book as she let out a low whistle. "Interesting people you have trying out this year."

"If only you knew anything about Quidditch and not on the gossip." James quipped out.

"Haha James. Well, if you want my thoughts. Just cover the names." Molly pulled out her wand, and waving it over the pages. The names disappeared easily. "Just go on skills, not names. This way it is fair."

June shrugged as she leaned over. "I mean, if Felix really wants my help, how can I resist?"

James decided it would work well, and pushed the book over to June. He watched as she looked through it before noticing that Molly was making a motion at him. James glanced up, as he raised a brow.

'Move your chair closer.' she mouthed to him before rolling her eyes. James almost made a eureka noise, before he gently scooted over and leaned to read over the pages.

"So, your third person would be your best beater. You marked it a lot saying that they meshed well with your other beater." June began as she looked up to him. James flushed as he realized how close their faces were. So much for acting cool and composed.

"Yeah, that's why I had thought too. I was just worried about that he was lacking in skill compared to the others."

"You can teach skills, but it's harder to make a stronger connection. If you don't have your teammates on the same page, your plays would be way off. Besides to find someone to get along with Corrin, that's a miracle." June argued back, a grin on her face, clearly enjoying this discussion.

"That's fair. Okay what about the next group?"

"So, you have someone who is super fast, but not really accurate. You have about 7 of them that are just okay." June started, pointing the seven out, as James scoffed.

"Okay? Some of them are more than okay they would be a solid person and as you said they could improve their skills."

"Yeah, if you are building your team for next year. James, I'm telling you. If you actually want to win against Slytherin, or even the other two houses then you need to get the strongest team possible. Lily, Corrin and the rest could worry about the rest next year." June spoke as she stared into his eyes. "Or are you trying to just give me the cup?"

Molly coughed as the two turned to her. "Well, I am going to uhm go now." She said before winking and grabbing her books.

June raised a brow before shrugging, as she continued to read the notes he made. June was completely oblivious, James realized as he wanted to groan. How much more obvious was this boy needing to be? Was June just considering his kindness as a friendship, compared to their earlier strifes.

Their conversation eventually deviated, going from talking about their own Quidditch teams, to the professional Quidditch teams. About how Puddlemere would do with Oliver Wood being the head coach this year. June was sure that her brother and the Ballycastle Bats would at least make a great attempt. When June left to the Owlery, James flopped his head onto the table with a groan.

June walked up to the owlery, going to send yet another to her brother and father. There was no one there when she arrived, so Juniper thought it was fitting to just sit down and watch the owls as they tucked their heads to sleep and flying around. She was nervous for how things were already going this year and if she was honest, June was waiting for the people to check try out result posting in the common room. Molly was actually able to talk about all the possible gossip she could and June let her. It was a good distraction, but she would admit speaking about Quidditch was more calming.

The letters were simple, just saying how school was going and the issues that she was currently facing with her team. Oliver hadn't responded to her other two letters yet, so she hoped being open with her dad about the struggles would coerce a response. Resting her chin on her knees, she closed her eyes. June took a few deep breaths, and let herself zone out for awhile. Listening to the breeze coming through the owlery.

There was a gnawing thing she wanted to discuss with someone, but no one was the right fit. June would never tell her father this, but sometimes a girl just wanted her mother to talk with. She would talk with Molly, but her best friend was known to be a gossip and also was a cousin with her current issue. She felt the butterflies rush through her system whenever near James but June also did not trust him after his previous teasing.

Groaning, she raised her head to bash her head on the stone behind her. It wasn't something to worry about right now. James was a go getter. If he even remotely felt something for her, he'd just ask her to Hogsmeade. She needed to give it up and move on. It was a crush that kept reappearing every now and again that she loathed.

June began to hear the footsteps on the stone steps, coming closer towards her. She opened her eyes, immediately noticing someone. It was Zachary's friend, Matthew. He was another seventh year Ravenclaw.

He smiled as he saw June as he waved. In his hand was a note. "Sending mail out?"

"Just enjoying the day up here actually." June responded with a shrug. "I love high places." she teased as Matthew laughed.

"Now I feel a bit embarrassed. I'm here to mail my mom and little sister."

"No need to feel ashamed. That's pretty awesome of you to keep in touch." June said before standing up. She watched as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Anyways, I have some homework I need to get started on for our Ancient Runes class. I definitely got lost last class." June waved as she walked past Matthew and went to the door.

"You know, if you ever want, I could maybe teach you?" Matthew called out with a lopsided grin. "If it keeps confusing you, I do alright at it."

June pushed some hair behind her hair as she nodded. "Okay thanks, I'll let you know." June said as she walked down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning of the first Hogsmeade Trip in late September, but that did not stop June from keeping the practice time in the early morning. The team was grumbling as they stood in front of her.

June smiled at them as Nicoli decided to complain. "Oi, you do know some of us have dates and shit that we'd have prefer to be well rested for?"

June crossed her arms and glanced over at Nicoli, she knew that one of them was going to bitch. Before Albus or Scorp could butt in for her, she stopped them.

"You know I would also love to be sleeping in or primping up for a date," June responded as she stepped forward. "But I have a duty as the Captain of this team to get you lot ready so we can take victory from the other houses."

"I really don't care why exactly each of you wants to win the Quidditch Cup, but I do know that we all have the same goal in mind. So if it means that we have to get up and do our practice even if there's a Hogsmeade Trip, then I will do it. I did not pick all of you because I liked you, I chose you because I knew that we could beat the other teams if we could work together."

Nicoli looked at June as he gave a shrug of approval. "Now any more questions or could we actually get this practice done and over with? Keep asking stupid questions and we take longer."

The team seemed to approve as she barked at them to start running drills.

By the time they were finished with practice, June was sweating like crazy. She sent the other players away as she wrote her notes from the lesson out before she forgot. June got lost in the time as Albus came up to her.

"June, aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" He questioned as June shrugged.

"Yeah in a minute." she responded before shutting the notebook. Albus raised a brow as she shrugged. " I just wanted to make notes from training."

He nodded before asking. "So, are you meeting anyone in Hogsmeade?" Albus asked as June shook her head.

"Who knows, I'll stumble upon someone to hang out with and if not, then I will just get what I need and come back. Molly is on a date I think. What about you?"

"I think I'll hang out with Scorp." Albus replied. "So if you see us, you're welcomed to join."

June smiled at him before she headed to the locker room to shower up and change. By the time she had taken everything to the her dormitory and back, most people had already gotten through to Hogsmeade.

Fred had decided to take the morning to sleep in as everyone else scrambled to Hogsmeade. James had gone quite early, talking about how he needed things for his broom and to get party supplies. So, after a leisurely breakfast in the kitchens, Fred had headed out. He was delighted to see Juniper walking through the hall as she adjusted her ponytail.

"June! Wait up." Fred called out as June stopped in her tracks and waited for him. Fred started walking beside her as he smirked. "Why are you so late to go to Hogsmeade?"

June laughed. "Because I'm an awful person who made her team practice in the wee hours of morning today."

Fred pretended to gasp as he put a hand on his heart. "Well I do reckon that is completely terrible of you. Shame on you Jennifer." he quoted in the most ridiculous Slughorn voice that Fred was able to muster.

June burst into laughter as she smiled at him. "What about you?"

"Do you really think I would deal with the chaos of everyone in that early hour? Nope." Fred spoke as he grinned to June. "I'll head in now while the crowds are starting to dissipate."

June smiled as she thought of his explanation. It was a great rationale she would have to use.

"So, you going to meet anyone special at Hogsmeade?" Fred teased as he bumped her hip.

"You know I was considering stealing my favourite Weasley away from their date, but then I ran into my second favourite Weasley." June remarked.

"Well lucky for you, I don't have a date so you don't need to steal me away." Fred began before glancing around. "Wait, where'd you see James?"

"You just want Molly to smack you, don't you?" Fred gave a non-committal shrug.

"I mean, it certainly wouldn't be the first time." June laughed at him as she stretched a bit. "Anyways June. Has James asked you to the Halloween party our family is throwing yet?"

June shook her head. "Doubtful. I assumed Molly would just drag me."

Fred tsked as he looked at her. "Nonsense, James has been talking about wanting to ask you."

"Why?"

"You know why." Fred remarked, hoping that June would get the hint.

"Oh because he's been trying to charm me?" June snorted. "I have no idea what game he's playing. If he's trying to genuinely be nice after six years of prat or if he's trying to get me to drop my guard for our upcoming match."

Fred wanted to scream as he looked at the girl. She was as blind as James was. "Well I can assure you that James is not intentionally being a prat."

June looked at him as she shook her head. "You know us Fred. We are rival Captains and both of our teams are probably hounding us to beat each other. Not to mention your cousin's prejudice against Slytherins."

"I wouldn't say he has a prejudice."

"On our first day of class in First year he told me that we could not be friends because he didn't feel like waiting until I turned evil like the rest of my house." June remarked. "He tormented Albus about being a Slytherin when he first joined too."

Fred cringed as he thought about his cousin. "Yeah, I'll admit it. James was pretty bad on the house rivalry. But he's working on it June." Fred mocked crossing his heart. "I promise. If he acts like a prat, I'll help strap the fireworks to his legs."

June smiled at him. "I hope James appreciates how wonderful of a cousin he's got."

Fred flashed her a grin. "Oh the boy is reminded about it all the time." The pair continued walking until they reached Spintwitches Sporting Goods. "Now go on, we all know you like to spend at least an hour in that shop. We'll chat again soon."

June smiled as she headed in. The owner, a man by the name, Mason Whitby. He was a large Quidditch fanatic that Oliver stayed in touch with. It was the shop that Oliver would go buy his things at whenever possibly could.

When Mason saw June he grinned and came over for a hug. "Little Woods!" June hugged him as she smiled. "I was starting to wonder if you wouldn't show up today."

June followed him to the counter as he began interrogating her. "How's your family? I've been listening to Ash's games when I could. Your father even got me tickets for the upcoming game between your brother and father's teams."

June smiled as she chose her words carefully. "They're doing well. Pretty busy with everything though so I don't have many good stories about this year."

"How is the team going? When your father was in last week, he told me that you were the Captain this year."

June paused. Her father had been in recently. "I bet you'll have a tough year against that James Potter. Both of you would be great leaders."

"It's nothing that I cannot handle Mr. Whitby." A customer came up behind June as she gave him a smile. "I'm going to start looking through the shelves now."

Mason nodded as June headed to grab the things she needed. Broom polish, salve to keep her hands from cracking even more,

She handed over the money, before waving Mason off and heading towards the candy shop with the small bag in hand. As she walked, June looked up to see James chatting with a few classmates outside of Honeydukes. It seemed that it was still a bit busy as June peeked in the window.

She reached up on her tippie toes as she peered in. June was so focused that she did not realize James snuck up on her and poked her on either side.

"Mother of a threstral!" She screeched out while turning around and looking at James.

He was smirking at her as his hands stayed on her hips. June noticed this as she raised a brow. "Hands off mate."

He raised them while laughing. "Sorry, it was just too perfect. Looking for a particular candy?"

June looked at him, trying to figure out if he was looking for a genuine conversation or not before answering. "Yes actually. Sour strawberry apple strips."

James gave her a nod. "Well they seemed to have plenty there a bit ago, but I'd hurry into there. Especially if you want anything pumpkin. It seems those who grew up in the muggle world love it. Something about pumpkin spice lattes."

James followed her in as June headed immediately in that direction. The boxes were decent sized, but June knew how much she loved them and grabbed plenty. She had also grabbed sugared butterfly wings, chocolate frogs, and skeletal sweets.

"You know the store will be here for the next visit."

"Yes, and this should do me until then." June responded before pointing at his bag. "Like you're one to talk, Felix."

"Okay fair point." June paid for her treats as she looked to James.

"I'm surprised you even are alone. I figured you'd be on a date or something."

James shook his head. "Nah, I was hanging out with Fred for a bit, but he decided to go spy on Rose's 'not a date-date'.

June rolled her eyes. "I swear your family is impossible. Spying on each other and meddling."

"It happens in a big loving family." James smiled. "I'd be willing to let you see it as a member of our family."

June burst into laughter. "Oh, you really think your family would let that happen? The minute we seem civil and they'd freak out I think."

James thought about it before nodding. "Well I think it's your fault for slapping me across the face with the back of your broom."

"You told me it was a shame I got my boobs from my father!" June snapped back as James laughed.

"Oh right. I was trying to just tease you then." James began as his voice lowered a bit. "I am sorry about that though."


	8. Chapter 8

The bell had just rang and one June Woods was still staring at the classroom board as if someone had written everything in French, a language she could never seem to grasp. Ancient Runes was even more confusing to her after this lesson. How she got a decent grade in this subject on her OWLs was a miracle to her, but she blamed Ash mostly.

 _It would be great to open more long term jobs for you June._ Ash had convinced her. Normally skilled at hiding her emotions, June had her confusion and frustration quite visible on her face as Matthew came up to her.

"Confused after this class?" Matthew began, as June puffed out her cheeks, thinking of her response.

"Unfortunately," June began as she shoved her notes into her bag. "I got two of the practice questions correct. Good thing it wasn't graded."

Matthew grimaced before he patted June on the shoulder. "Well, how about we meet up tonight after dinner to work on it together? Say in this classroom?"

"Is that safe? Maybe we should meet in the library?" June questioned, eyes flickering in concern, she knew that detention would mess with her Quidditch schedule. "Won't the prefects get upset at us?"

Matthew laughed. "I'll talk with Zachary. He's on round tonight and owes me." Matthew offered as June nodded. Taking her bag, she put it on her shoulder as Matthew started walking with June towards the door.

"Okay cool. I'll see you then." June spoke as Matthew held the door open for her as June gave him a smile. "Why, aren't you a gentleman." June teased as Matthew feigned a shrug.

"Guilty as charged." Matthew began as he continued. "Mama raised me that manners were the most important thing. In both the wizarding world and muggle community." He gestured towards the upcoming turn. "As much as I would love to walk you to lunch, I have to go back to my dorm."

With a salute, June assured him she would be fine and headed towards the Great Hall by herself. Not sure why hIt wasn't long before she ran into Albus looking glum as he sat in a hall by himself. June wasted no time before sitting down beside Albus. It was a strange place to sit, but June went with it. He looked up at her, as June gave a small sympathetic smile.

"You're looking like a raincloud Alby." June blunted told him as she set her bag on the floor and pulled out some chocolate before holding it in front of Albus. "What's the storm?"

Albus shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it and get you in the middle of it."

June snorted as she leaned forward to make sure Albus could see her face. "You've unfortunately have been stuck between me and your brother. That's like being between a cornish pixie and something shiny." Seeing that the humor wasn't working, June sighed before she adjusted to rest her head on Albus' shoulder. "Alby, you're a close friend of mine and I want you to know that whatever we talk about stays between us. It doesn't go on the field or to anyone."

There was a silence between the two as some students passed. June knew not to pressure Albus. She knew how annoying it was to be cornered and forced to speak. Her hand was still holding the chocolate and she was about to give up when Albus finally took it.

"I…" Albus began as he crinkled with the wrapper focusing on it as he tried to find the words. "A friend of mine's been spending more time with someone they are interested in and I don't like it."

"So, you're jealous of potentially losing a friend?"

Albus' hands stopped moving as June felt the tension in his shoulder. This was further than that. "I don't know." Albus admitted as he closed his eyes and ate the chocolate. A moment passed again as Albus spoke. "I want to spend time with that friend, but also," Albus stared at the card in his hand, that happened to have Merlin on it before flipping the face away. "I want more, like dating stuff. I think, I don't know though..."

It seemed like a heavy thought to speak out as June bit her lip and allow the tension of the moment to come out as she chose her wording carefully. She was unaware who he could be talking about but it was clearly something that terrified the young boy.

"I think, you should try to talk with your friend about this. That you miss spending time with them, and see how your feelings go. If they stay, maybe talk with them about it." June puffed her cheeks up again as she nuzzled her head against Albus' shoulder. "It could be the best way to protect your heart while still being open. That is the most likely way to keep your friendship if things go sour."

Albus shifted as June moved her head from his shoulder. Albus gave her a small smile before he hugged her tightly. June stopped for a moment as she immediately hugged him tightly against her. Her hand stroking the back of his hair. If anyone messed up this moment, June had a hex she knew she would use on them. June would do whatever she could to protect the Middle Potter child.

Albus burrowed his head on June's shoulder as he released the stress that he was already holding. He was crying into her shoulder as June kept an eye out and gave some comforting words every now and again.

June knew it was a tough year for him, with OWLs, Quidditch, and having a famous parent and notable siblings. His mother was a Quidditch professional turned journalist with a large family shadow for Albus. His father was an Auror, with a famous background as the Boy Who Lived. History was literally taught about Harry Potter. Many teachers compared him to different family members. Add onto that,there was still a stigma on being Slytherin.

She could feel her shoulder getting damp but ignored it until Albus sat up. His eyes were red, but he was wearing a genuine smile of relief. The fifteen year old looked like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders.

June fixed his hair, as best she could since it was never able to be tamed, and pulled out her wand. Chanting under her breath, June saw a small cloud of blue went under Albus' eyes. Instantly, cooling down and reducing the puffiness of his eyes back to normal. "There we go. Perfect to be seen by a crowd without anyone knowing better."

Albus stood up first as June followed. "I think if we go now, we could still enjoy lunch without just shoving food in our mouths and running."

June felt good about how the day was going until she got to the Great Hall where Molly was waiting at the entrance. She practically dragged June to an open spot on the table.

"What is this I am hearing from other people in Ravenclaw that you have a date with Matt?" Molly immediately asked as she sat beside June on the bench, crossing her legs and tapping on the knee. June saw her best friend as she gulped, she would never admit it but Molly had the exact same serious expression as her father.

"He's helping me with homework but I wouldn't call it a date?" June offered up as she started plating some food.

Molly groaned. "Are you serious? June, open your eyes girl. A study date is practically a date when you are at school. The Astronomy tower is way too crowded with makeouts or classes, and many people have problems finding the Room of Requirement." Molly groaned as she continued. "Matthew definitely has a thing for you. Come on, why else would someone offer to help another person in Ancient Runes?"

"Since they're nice." June emphasized.

"Ha! No." Molly spoke as she started playing with June's ponytail. "Hmm…"

June swotted her hand away gently. "Molly, it isn't a date. It's just studying."

Molly put her hand on June's cheek. "Trust. Me. It will be minimalistic." Molly offered with a pout as June sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Okay fine after dinner."

Molly let out a squeal of joy as she rushed the two through the meal. Molly was practically running through the dungeon, and upon entering the dorm, immediately dug through June's clothing, and pulled out some of the clothing. June raised a skeptical brow. "I thought about it already."

Jeans were tossed at June as she was told to change into them with a grey v neck. June saw Molly holding her plaid shirt as June stretched out to grab it. Molly yanked it back. "No, we're tying it around your waist."

June conceded to this as she let Molly lead her to the bathroom. It had honestly been some time since Molly and June had done makeovers, probably since June accidentally stabbed Molly in the eye with mascara.

As Molly got to work on make up, she began to speak. "So, I found out some jerkbag that is a prefect was picking on Lucy." Molly began, her face very casual as she continued. "Lucy made me promise to not do anything so I passed the information onto Freddie."

June kept her face straight as she resisted the urge to talk. It was resourceful, yes, but June was concerned that it would cause more trouble than necessary. Although, the bully would have to be stupid about picking on a family with so many members currently attending the school and such a tight bond.

"I don't know what he will do, but it should be good." Molly continued makeup for a moment before grinning. "Good."

June didn't bother looking at herself in the mirror, since that would only further place the idea in her mind that it was in fact a date. "Molly i told him I'd meet after dinner. He's probably waiting for me."

James was sitting at the dinner table as he piled on another few chicken legs onto his plate. Fred was across from him and making all kinds of notes, so focused that he hadn't even noticed James yet. As he ate a piece of chicken, Fred looked up. "Good, you're here. We're pranking tonight."

James nodded as he let Fred continue. "The fifth year Gryffindor prefect boy keeps picking on Lucy. She doesn't want us to know so we're going to show him to not mess with us. Rose has switched patrols so he'll be on tonight."

James leaned over as he grabbed the notes and read them over. "Sounds good."

Fred tucked his notes away before plating some food. Fred looked up as he smiled. "Have you asked June out yet to the Halloween party?"

James flushed as he shook his head. "Honestly, I haven't seen her much lately. But when I do, I'll be sure to ask her."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You've just been chickening out I bet."

James glared at his cousin. "You think its that easy to ask someone out?"

"It really is."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

It was as if Fred was waiting for this moment as he called over to the Hufflepuff table behind James. "Oi, Millie!"

A sixth year girl turned around, her dark hair flipping over her shoulder. She didn't look particularly upset, but was rather quite confused."What Fred?"

"Be my date to my Halloween party?" Fred asked, flashing a grin at her, one that James recognized to be identical as his Uncle's as Millie had a flush completely overtake her face.

"Uh sure, sounds good." Millie responded before giving him a wide smile, eyes bashful and glancing down a few times before turning around. The group around her leaning in to whisper about this with excited giggles.

Fred relaxed in his seat as he raised a brow at James. "See, easy." James stuck his tongue out before continuing the meal. They discussed the prank and on some of the matches the professionals have been playing in Quidditch as of late over the rest of the meal. Deciding to set up a couple hours after dinner after they created a reasonable alibi in the Gryffindor common room.

When it was time, the two headed to a hallway full of classrooms, but more importantly plenty of hiding places behind statues, closets and even halls on either side. Plus, it was somewhere that Peeves was constantly hitting as of late. It wasn't that they were afraid of getting caught, it just made a prank that much sweeter when they got away with it. Fred had decided that they would drop a large bucket of blue slime onto Ruffy that was enchanted to make his skin itch while also turning his hair and body a vivid orange for at least a week without magical assistance.  
That's what he'd get for calling Lucy an oompa loompa because of her ginger hair and short stature.

James was honestly excited for this prank, more so than he had been for the minor ones this year. It had been the last semester that James and Fred last did a prank like this, due to sheer busyness of his life. James wanted to focus on Quidditch now that he was captain, and working towards a potentially romantic relationship with June. They had scuffed a mark on the floor to be their X marks the spot. The bucket was floating as Fred and James sat behind the statue, glancing at the map as they ate some Bertie Botts.

"Ew, I got pickles." Fred grimaced as he swallowed it.

"Mate, that's one of the better flavours." James spoke as he grabbed one and immediately gagged. "Dog food." Spitting it into their spare box, he wiped his tongue on his sleeve.

"You can keep that one," Fred spoke before pushing some of his hair back.

"So Millie, eh?" James asked as he leaned back, his back resting against the cold stone.

"She's a pretty gal, and I've heard she's got quite the humor." Fred rationed as he continued. "That and she gave me a wonderful tart when she came back that as amazing. Made it herself."

"A girl can always win you with your stomach, right?" James asked before glancing downwards at the map. "Oi, there almost here."

Fred pulled the invisibility cloak over them as he then pointed a bit down the hall. "June's just down here with Matt. Looks like we could do this and then you could ask her out."

James stopped as he heard Fred before he glanced at it. The two were right beside one another facing the same direction. That was good at least, better than the obvious signs of people snogging on the map. This allowed James to not let his mind overreact.

The sound of footsteps caught James' attention as he knew it was the Prefects that were starting to walk down the hall. They were chatting, but James wasn't sure about what exactly what it was about. James and Fred peered as they waited, with Fred's wand sticking out from the side poised to drop the bucket.

"Three, two, one." Fred spoke before releasing the spell as the slime fell from the bucket.

A loud shriek echoed in the hall, followed by cursing. From around the statue, James could see the boy was covered completely in the orange slime, dripping off his long dark hair. It fell off in chunks, landing on the tile floor with loud plopping noises. Fred and James stifled their laughters, a feat they were proud to accomplish now as they listened to the two Prefects.

"Gah, I'm so itchy." Ruffy moaned out as he tried scratching all over his body, unable to get a good scratch with the slime on his clothing and skin.

Some footsteps joined, as a third voice joined in. "What's going on mate?"

James could see the two new people as he recognized Matthew, and June who was standing the closest to him.

"Someone dropped slime on Ruffy." Zach's voice come up as he added. "Seems different than the usual ones that's happened this week."

"It's so itchy."

"That sucks mate, maybe you should go wash it off?" Matthew spoke as if it was the most obvious thing. "Before it does more to your skin."

"He's right. Go get to the Prefect showers, and I'll look around to see if I can find the culprit." Zach began as June placed her hand on her hip. Eyes glancing over as if she saw James and Fred before talking.

"You know, I saw Peeves in this area earlier when I was coming to meet Matthew. He likes the Weasleys and maybe heard Ruffy's been mean to Lucy and wanted to punish him."

There was an awkward cough with an 'excuse me' as they heard footsteps leaving the spot.

"Usually Peeves stays around to watch though," Zachary began as June interrupted him, tilting her head.

"I hit him with a spell to shut him up.. He may be just invisible watching us waiting to strike."

"It could be one of the Weasley things though."

June shook her head. "I know the Weasleys and Molly just found out today about Lucy's bully. She was probably working on plotting something still before involving the family."

There was an awkward silence as Zach sighed. "It does seem like a Peeves thing. I'll have to check in with the rest of the Prefects on patrol tonight. Tell Molly that she should let it go. Anyways sorry for bugging you lot."

James wanted to just kiss June straight on the lips for defending them but he knew she would smack him upside the head and then hex them.

"It was just studying Ancient Rune," June spoke as James noticed as Matthew seemed to smirk at his pal and June looked down at her feet.

"Well maybe I should leave you two to-"

"You know Matthew, you may want to go with Zach, in case he runs into Peeves again. We can continue later this week though?"

Matthew looked at her as if he was going to argue but thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay, care to help me pack up?"

"Sure." June responded as the two headed to the room. Fred was holding onto the map, debating their plan as James tried to think. There was something happening in the last few moments of that conversation that made his stomach grow worrisome, as if there was an underlying message in Matthew's words.


	9. Chapter 9

June was walking towards the classroom to meet Matthew as she noticed Peeves in the hallway. He was singing a song to himself as June groaned. She would rather run double drills again with her father's team again than risk upsetting the poltergeist. As if Peeves heard her, he turned around.

"Juney Wooney, me oh my." Peeves began before grinning as he flew closer. "Out exploring the castle are we?" He was nearly in front of her as he smirked. "Or you gonna snog Potter?" he teased.

"Just doing homework with a friend, Peeves."

"Tongue work! Juney Wooney going to do Tongue Work!" Peeves practically screamed out as June rolled her eyes. Ignore him. She thought to herself and tried to continue walking. The poltergeist stopped her as he continued singing. "Juney and Potter kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

June wasted no time as she aimed her wand at Peeves and muttered "Langlock." as he was immediately silenced. June smirked before pausing. "Wait, James?" June questioned before shaking her head. "I haven't a bloody clue where James is. So, you go shoo to him and pester him 'bout all this." Peeves glared at her before flying down a nearby hall.

With that, June walked to the classroom, and put her hand on the knob. Sure enough, it was still unlocked, which was good seeing as June would prefer not to try Alohomora since it had been ages. Upon walking inside, she immediately noticed Matthew.. He was facing away from her in the moment, sitting on top of the desks on the front row. Any attempts from the day to tame his curly hair was gone, letting it go wild. The green of his shirt only emphasized how nicely tanned he was from the summer. June knew she was overthinking everything since Molly was insisting it was a date. Thinking that way would only cause her future strife and worry.

Matthew turned to notice her as he grinned. He patted the table beside him as June set her bag down and hopped up to sit. Glancing at Matt, June noticed that he had the top couple of buttons of his polo undone. Turning her eyes, she told herself mentally to focus before looking at the chalkboard. "Did you write all of this?"

"Yeah, I figured we could use the chalkboard instead of parchment. I wrote some things for you to get your hand at translating first." Matthew explained. "So we can judge where you are for skill."

June jumped off of the desk as she walked up to the chalkboard. "You know, this almost feels like you're the professor." June remarked as she went for the first one she knew. It was Ehwaz. Partnership. Which happened to be on her OWLs. She went through the next few words, trying her best with a few although she knew she got them wrong.

When finished, Juniper sat down on the desk again before looking at Matthew. "So?"

He watched the board as he kept a neutral expression as he reread everything and marked certain ones with a check mark. Others he simply wrote something underneath. "You got 8 out of 10 of them. Which is pretty good. I think it's mostly the sentences that may be your problem since you seem to know the words well enough." Matthew expressed as June nodded. That sounded about right to her, but perhaps it was the confidence in his tone. He changed the board so there was some basic sentences, that June had to go through. With Matthew explaining why she messed up any time. Eventually both were nearly done everything Matt had planned after over half an hour, but he insisted they should take a break.

"If you say so, professor." She teased as Matthew laughed.

"You really think so?" Matthew looked at her as June recognized a certain vulnerability in his tone. "I actually would love to be a professor for Ancient Runes or even history. I'm hoping to get an apprenticeship doing runes actually."

June thought about this. She could definitely see Matthew as a school professor eventually, knowing that he'd probably distract quite a few of his students though if he were to be a teacher in the next few years. Deciding to test the field to see how Matthew reacted, June put her hand on his. "You'd probably be a bloody good professor." June responded.

He didn't move his hand at first, so June immediately rang it up to him being comfortable with friendly touches. Thinking that the mini-test failed, June started moving it away, when Matthew turned his hand to entwine their fingers and stopped it from moving.. Her cheeks grew rosy as she gave a small squeeze.

. "That makes me glad of you saying that." Matthew spoke as he turned a bit to face June.

He had a lopsided grin on his face as he leaned up. "Although I think having a great student helps me." June recognized that his face was quite close but it wasn't exactly unpleasant. His breath had a vague minty smell and she could see more expression into his eyes. It was almost a relief to only have one person on her mind in the moment instead of the constant thoughts about her friend and Quidditch.

"Oh yeah? Well that'd be the first time since flying classes, I was considered a great student." June teased as her eyes glanced down to his lips. They were full and smooth looking. What was she doing? She did not know but June wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yeah, well I think you'd be a great student in a lot things." Matthew spoke as he gave her hand a squeeze before he scooted just a bit closer with his forehead practically touching hers. "May I?" he questioned with his lips hovering near hers.

"Okay."

His lips barely brushed against hers as June closed her eyes to leaned in when a loud scream was heard in the hallway.

June turned her head before grabbing her wand and heading towards the door. She wasn't going to be a sitting duck if Peeves was starting a prank against them. Matthew followed behind her as the two opened the door and went into the hallway.

There was cursing going through the hallway as June immediately recognized the prefect as Ruffy. Aka the arsehat that was bullying Lucy, June figured. He was covered in a slime and was trying to scratch himself all over.

Matthew spoke first for the two as he tried to deduce what went on, which made June almost smirk thinking about how she clued into the mess before a Ravenclaw, however, that was because of her previous information. "What's going on mate?"

June stood closer to the nearby statue, and she glanced over, thinking it would be a smart hiding place although she couldn't see anyone, but there was a dark colour shoe that she saw. She didn't listen to the boys really until she heard.

"-find the culprit." Placing a hand on her hip, June decided to speak up in case that shoe actually had a hidden body in it.

"You know, I saw Peeves in this area earlier when I was coming to meet Matthew." It wasn't exactly a lie. "He likes the Weasleys, and maybe heard that Ruffy's been mean to Lucy and wanted to punish him." June could see that Zachary was grimacing at the idea of all the work he had on his plate dealing with a prefect bullying a student.

Zach, being wise though tossed out an explanation. "Usually Peeves stays around to watch though."

"I hit him with a spell to shut him up. He may be just invisible watching us waiting to strike."

"It could be one of the Weasley things though." Zach continued as June wanted to throttle him. Just follow along with her words.

June shook her head and kept an outwards composure. "I know the Weasleys and Molly just found out today about Lucy's bully. She was probably working on plotting something still before involving the family."

June listened to the awkward silence as she decided to let Zach dwell on it. He finally sighed. "It does seem like a Peeves thing. I'll have to check in with the rest of the Prefects on patrol tonight. Tell Molly that she should let it go. Anyways sorry for bugging you lot." June was confused by his statement. Wait… did Zach _know_ that Matt wanted to snog her?

"It was just studying Ancient Rune," June justified as she glanced down towards her feet.

"Well maybe I should leave you two to-" Zach began, as June knew she wanted to give James a chance to get away before she chewed him out herself.

"You know Matthew, you may want to go with Zach, in case he runs into Peeves again. We can continue later this week though?"

Matthew looked at her as if he was going to argue but thought for a moment, as if he caught the false logic June was trying to convey, and nodded. "Okay, care to help me pack up?"

"Sure." June responded as the two headed back to the classroom. Upon getting back in June looked at him. "Sorry, I just think it'd be safer for Zach to have you to protect him."

June began as she felt Matthew's hand grabbed hers. "No I get it, do you really want to meet up again though?"

June immediately nodded but she felt a bit guilty, after all she wasn't crushing on Matt but it was nice to have someone interested in her. Matthew seemed to enjoy this answer as he leaned down and firmly pressed his lips against hers. His lips were soft and the kiss itself was quite tame as June gave a small response before pulling away.

"Great, I'll talk to you later then." Matt spoke as he fetched his things and walked out of the classroom. June stayed for a moment before she grabbed her own books, shoved them in her bag before storming to the statue.

She crossed her arms as June called out. "Fred, James. Come out now. I can see your shoe."

June watched as with a ripple the two were revealed. The blokes had an invisibility cloak, but that was something for a different day. "Oh hey June." Fred spoke casually as he held out a box of Bertie Botts beans. "Want one?"

"No thank you." June said as she turned more to James and crossed her arms.

"What have you been telling Peeves about us?" June asked, her voice quite cold.

"What do you mean? I don't talk with Peeves."

"Well Peeves seems to think I was meeting you to snog instead of studying with Matt." June answered as Fred broke into laughter.

June turned to him as she glared. "What?"

"Like you really were studying." Fred responded as he noticed June immediately flushed before composing herself.

"We were studying ancient runes since i need to keep my grades up. I would like to try to do well in my last year."

June then pointed a finger. "Also; you are damn lucky I didn't give you away to Zach today."

"We were doing the greater good June," James argued as June sighed.

"That's the only reason I didn't." Turning on her heel, June stormed off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my dorm before I have to save your arses again."

-

Fred knew once the words slipped out of his mouth that it would upset James. He practically could hear the boy's heart crack when June blushed from his "Like you really were studying." comment. He felt bad for his cousin, but Fred also knew that the phrase, the early bird catches the worm was pretty true.

When June stormed away, he looked over at James. There was turmoil in his eyes as Fred patted his shoulder. "Come on, let's head back to the dorm." Fred offered as James agreed.

It was silent as James stuffed his hands in his pockets and he brooded. Not wanting to deal with that, Fred piped up. "I doubt they were actually snogging or anything. Just fun to tease June."

James laughed. "Yeah, both seem too serious for that. Studying time is sacred for the likes of them." he spoke but Fred knew that James did not believe that for a moment. Throwing an arm over James' shoulder, Fred grinned.

"I know you've been working on it but you could do more romantic gestures…then YOU'D be the one snogging her in the classroom." Fred added as he felt James relax under his arm.

"Maybe." Fred took it as the best answer he could get as they arrived at the Fat Lady. He grinned as he gave the portrait a wink. "Baboon Troop."

The portrait swung open as the two walked in. The common room was full as the two walked over to some friends playing exploding snaps and joined in to relax for the evening.

-

A few days had passed since the incident of June's study date, and the interrogation by Molly afterwards. It was now after morning practice on Saturday as June began walking back towards the castle. As she was walking, June noticed Matthew walking towards the Quidditch field as if he was looking for something. Laughing, June called over. "Usually the players are in the air if you're looking for them." which kind of worked since Ravenclaw was currently starting their practice.

His face beamed as Matthew walked over. "There you are." He was standing in front of her as he immediately took June's hand. "I was hoping you'd like to come to the lake with me." Matthew spoke as June agreed. She hadn't anything else planned that was pressing for time and soon the snow would be back.

After a bit of a trek, the two arrived to a place of the lake where students were not in flocks. It was cloudy so June was surprised other people were out. Matthew sat down as June sat beside him. Matthew was wasting no time as he pulled June close to him. She was flustered but went along with it. After all, June had seen many of the other people in Hogwarts do this as if it were natural; so she figured it was. Keeping her composure,June leaned her head against his shoulder, thinking about a move for Scorp and Marius.

"-so that's why we always compare Zach to a baby mandrake." June heard as she gave a small chuckle.

"Fascinating." she spoke while looking at Matthew. He didn't seem to notice she had zoned out as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"So, anything you want to do?" Matthew questioned, with a hint of teasing in his tone as June was trying to think. Honestly, she wanted to be with Molly and get their homework done before seeing if there were anyone with any new muggle movies. However, that did not seem like the question that Matthew was looking for.

"Hmm… what do you want to do?" June questioned, thinking it was the right response as Matthew let out a chuckle before leaning forward and kissing her. So, he was leading her with a question.

June responded to the kiss, a little hesitant she she had little experience kissing people. Kissing was okay, but she had other things to do typically that interested her more. June decided to go with the flow as lips connected and occasionally teeth hit each other. She even was chill when Matthew deepened the kiss to have his tongue in her mouth.

Eventually Matthew pulled away as he grinned. "You know, I was really surprised you agreed to have the study date with me, even if it was interrupted."

June tilted her head as she looked at him. "Why?"

"You are so focused on Quidditch and some people have considered you very cold." June bit her lip as she heard this. She wasn't cold…she was just focused. "But you know once people get past that it's easy to see that you're just like everyone else." Matt was quick to add as June smiled.

"I'm glad you don't see me as cold." June responded as she avoided eye contact a bit.

"Of course not," Matthew spoke before his hand went under her chin and pulled her face close for another kiss. "You know, I was hoping to ask you to Hogsmeade last trip but I chickened out. I didn't want to wait until the next one either." Matthew confessed as June leaned forward pecking his lips.

"I'm glad too."

"Although, I would like to take you to Hogsemade next trip…" Matthew began as he started talking details. "We can go early to be one of the first-"

"I actually have Quidditch practices those mornings, I got there around two hours after it started last time." June spoke. "I did not move it for my teammates so I can't just do it for my own personal reasons." June would not budge on this. A captain must set an example and the team wouldn't improve without hard work.

Matthew frowned a bit at this, but perked up after a moment. "That's okay, we can just meet up there then and start the date then?" Matthew offered as a solution.

"Sounds lovely."

The trip wasn't until October 30th, so it was the night of James' party along the other ones. Every house seemed to do one, but the Potters would hold their own by guiding the guests to the Room of Requirement through a little horror hallway which helped to hide the location some.

By the end of the month, nearing the Hogsmeade trip June's life had fallen into a new schedule, juggling Quidditch practices and practice prep, doing homework, typically now with Matthew who would tease her that she was dating him just to improve her grades. Then there was classes and spending quite a bit of time with Matthew- who wanted to spend any free evening until and sometimes after curfew with June. Those nights usually involved his friends being around too which made June a little weird about how affectionate Matt still wanted to be. Heck, June even had to be firm and put her foot down when Matthew was insisting she simply just stay in his dorm a few different nights. That was far too fast for her; after all it had been less than a month and she was worried about _what_ it meant to actually sleep in his room. Any glimmer of free time that was left before she crashed in bed was given to her best friend Molly. Sure she had tried getting the both to hang out with June together but she felt it was far too stressful for her to be able to focus on the two equally during this time; with both of them grumpy later about June not giving them proper focus.

She could hear people talking about how Matthew and her were a couple. Most of it were generic, of 'Oh they're aren't a bad looking couple.' but some went as far to talk about their surprise of June dating someone- especially one not related to Quidditch. It was weird hearing her name other than simply ' _Yeah, she's the Quidditch captain for Slytherin_ '. June learned to ignore it as she sat at the breakfast table and continued scrawling a letter to her dad.

 _Hi dad,_

 _Long time no chat… well I've been sending a bit so I hope you've at least been getting them and that you've just been eating. Make sure to eat a few vegetables. Classes are going well, I seem to be doing better in them this term now._

 _Quidditch is starting to go a bit smoothly with my team, but I'm really worried about the first match since it really sets the mood for the rest of the year. Did you ever get these nerves? What helps?_

 _Also, I have a date coming up… with my boyfriend. That's exciting, and thought you'd enjoy to hear about it since you used to tease me about that._

 _I really hope you write back dad and that I'll see you at the game in a couple weeks._

 _June_

After that, she responded to Percy who June had been talking with regularly. Honestly, he was a bit blunt in his answers, but June did not mind Molly's father in the slightest. He was asking June more questions about present things including if June had heard any specific tattoo places Molly wanted to work for. As well as if art supplies would be good to give Molly the practice of drawing designs or if he should go for something like muggle temporary tattoos or hair dye.

"Why do you have an envelope with dad's work address?" June heard as she folded her letter in progress, ruining the ink as she snatch the envelope from Molly across the table.

"Was asking him about his job in the ministry is all." June lied, deciding that would be her entire ruse. She shoved the envelope and paper in her bag before focusing on the food on hand since it was nearing around class time.

"Psh," Molly began as she grabbed a muffin. "You've been at dinner where dad's gone into entire details over it. So what's it really about?"

"I'm telling you, about his job." June spoke before shoving stuff into her bag. Guess she would need to make sure to hide the envelopes or mask them from now on.

Molly frowned as she looked at June. "You're hiding something from me Ju."

June bit her lip as she shook her head. "No, I really am not." Why was lying to Molly so painful.

"Yes you are. What, does Mattie boy want an internship with dad or something?" Molly asked, tilting her head and hitting June with a look that could rival Percy.

"No, Matthew has got nothing to deal with it." She heard the warning bell. "We should head to class."

"I guess…" Molly glared but nodded as she grabbed her own things and an apple before storming off. June wanted to find the nearest stone wall to beat her head with it. June knew if she told Molly about the Christmas thing, she would freak. After all, according to Molly, her dad never would be cool with her style or future choices. June would not be able to convince her of this, the girl was too headstrong. Christmas was only two months away, she could do this.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I thought I posted chapter 9 already and was going through the process of writing this chapter before I realized it. So have two chapters -3-**

There were certain things she could never understand, and she knew this. Madam Puddifoot's popularity was far too strange to her. The pink saturated building was overflowing with couples, meaning there was little to no room between tables and booths. This was not her ideal date spot with the crowd, and the fact she barely even enjoyed tea on most days; preferring coffee. Matthew on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it here and getting them a large pot of some tea made with roobi something. June hadn't even realized there was anything beside black tea and green tea.

She sipped on the tea politely as Matthew talked but he continued to refill her cup any time it got halfway empty. Drowning it in milk and sugar did not help her stomach it either. Her eyes were focused onto Matthew since all around them were people being _extremely_ intimate with each other in the shop. Honestly, June was surprised no one had gotten to the home base with each other, or whatever the muggles said. Madam Puddifoot was not phased as she tried to squeeze between the tables in the overcrowded shop.

June could see that Matthew was trying though, so June went along with it since it seemed a bit more middle ground compared to what her idea of a date would be. She would love to fly to a nice spot in the woods; maybe on a high hill, or even just go onto the pitch seating and have a picnic. That was ruled out here since Matthew was quite neutral to the idea of flying and would prefer most methods of travel instead.

Matthew was talking to her about the Care of Magical Creatures class, as June listened intently. He was good company, but she was not enjoying the place; although Matt seemed to enjoy the spot. Instead of holding her tea cup, June rested her head in her hand and Matthew gave her other hand a squeeze. "So, what are your thoughts on Care of Magical Creatures. Some journalists are discussing the problems of having it at school. That it's 'an accident waiting to happen and the caring of these creatures is deemed terrible; potentially hazardous.'"

June straightened her posture a bit as she immediately started speaking.

"It's good to expose witches and wizards to creatures in a safe environment for both creatures and wizards. While you could teach in theory, things tend to stick better in practice. These creatures have the same right to this world and without that course, it could easily just be wizards slaughtering these creatures in fear. As for their treatment, Hagrid cares to the fullest of his abilities to the creatures that live at Hogwarts or visit for lessons with Ministry officials, like Hermione Granger creating global policies for the ethical treatment and board regulations on Creature Care. Rita Skeeter is creating a false scare to stir up drama to attract more readers. Nothing she writes should be considered credible."

Matthew was surprised at her _short_ answer as he took a moment to think about what she said. "Interesting thoughts, I'm surprised you aren't still in Care of Magical Creatures."

"The timing didn't work out but I talk with people involved with Magical Creatures regularly." June replied as Matthew leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers as she kissed him back. Matthew pulled away as he sat back down. "You know, I really enjoy how you are well informed. Means, we can actually talk."

June wanted to ask him further what he meant, but a tapping on the glass with a muffled "Oi Matty!". June and Matthew turned to look over to see Matthew's bunch of friends that she spent most of her nights with. Matthew had told them as much as he would enjoy Hogsmeade with his friends, he owed his girl a nice date. They rolled their eyes, even though June was there at that time, but accepted it.

Recognizing June's chance to get out of the shop, June turned to Matthew and smiled widely. "Matthew, why don't you go hang out with your friends? I can just go visit the Quidditch shop and find some of my friends."

Matthew questioned it for just a moment before he smiled realizing June wasn't playing as he set down money, grabbed her face to kiss her before telling her he'd see her later and heading out of the shop. June waited just until he was out of sight before she also got up and walked to the Quidditch Shop.

James had thought he was making real progress with June and had been building the courage to ask her to join him at the Halloween Party. Even seeing Matthew and June studying together did not deter him, but when the news came to James, he felt his stomach drop. Seeing June with Matthew in school made him roll his eyes. Matthew was extremely affectionate in public and it dug into the wound more without Matthew realizing it. His arm was always around her, and stealing kisses. Unfortunately for Albus, he had come to ask James for some advice on relationships. James gave clearly the wrong answer of ' _Don't bother. Relationships are pointless and will always disappoint you.'_ which caused an argument between the brothers that Lily finally got sick of and chewed them out for; threatening a mean Bat Bogey hex if they didn't stop fighting.

So, James had began putting his heart and soul into the party as a distraction. This day was full of last minute arrangements, mostly lots of snacks. James had a box overflowing as he left the shop and started walking down the main street back to school. His arms were already overloaded with bags of his own things. Fred had left to go on a date with Millie at some newer diner before grabbing the last of the things. He was okay with it, but now James was too stubborn to put anything down to grab his wand and shrink or lighten some things.

He could make do, James assured himself as he almost immediately tripped over himself and the uneven ground. He was trying to correct himself but was thankful when someone stopped him from falling. A sigh left his lips as James then heard. "Here let me help." as the person immediately took the box before he clued into who was there.

He looked over to confirm it was June; as she smiled. "Trying to be a one man army Felix?"

"Yeah well everyone else decided dates were more important." James spoke, realizing his sharp tone that came out without thinking.

"Yikes, having a rare bad day for you Felix?" June questioned, shifting the box to be more comfortable in her arms as she heard James begin speaking.

"It's just a bad month," He adjusted his own bags before raising a brow. "Surprised you are here chatting with me without your other half glued to your hip."

June immediately rolled her eyes. "Everyone thinks that but we are allowed to be separate people." Even though June tried coming off as confident in her statement, but there was a waiver in her voice as if June was unsure. This striked James as strange since June was usually confident in whatever she said.

"In that case, should I expect you at the Halloween party then?" James teased since he had Hugo ask Matthew if he wanted to come, and Matthew gave disinterest. The cogs in her mind were working as June's steps fell into align with his.

"Is this my formal invitation Felix?" June teased as James nodded.

"From me, yeah unless you want it sent via owl. Though, I was sure Molly had invited you already."

"You know, I think I'll be there." June declared with a sense of confidence. "Someone needs to give Molly a good time."

James was happy to have June talking with him in the lingering shadow. Honestly, Matthew wasn't a terrible bloke but James thought June and Matthew weren't right for each other. He had seen her earlier looking unimpressed at Madam Puddifoot's and it got him thinking. June was the person to think of something unique and adventurous to do on her day off. She wasn't afraid to get dirty in the means of fun. Matthew on the other hand, like structure and very little risk. He was always in pristine condition; and seemed to be more traditional in his dates. Matthew, surprisingly, was completely affectionate with kisses wherever, whereas June barely even hugged her friends in public. Both good choices, but not really ideal together in his opinion.

"So, what did you think of Ballycastle versus Puddlemere? I've been meaning to ask you."

They began to discuss the technique and plays used in the matches. Neither had Puddlemere or Ballycastle as their top team, with June being an Appleby Arrows fan and James following his uncle's footsteps cheering mainly for the Chudley Cannons, even if they had only one victory since 1892. James and June did agree though that the Ballycastle Bats deserved to win against Puddlemere. It was a sensational game of 250 to 190, with Ash even getting some play time from his reserve position. This was expected with the hype of Wood vs Wood, even if Oliver was no longer an actual player. Headlines were on this; with Father vs. Son and Rita writing an article claiming the family hated one another; hence why the _19_ year old June was not in attendance. Oliver and Ash in interviews were both asked as they burst into laughter from the notion saying they were a close family, even though June was still at school. Ash had risen to a small stardom, people even asking for his jersey according to Mr. Whitby.

This conversation continued into discussing who they thought the top teams would be for the 2022 Quidditch World Cup. The two both were in agreeance that Bulgaria, Canada, Egypt and Ireland would definitely make it. Eventually, they finally reached the Room of Requirement, James told June that she could just set the box down to the side of the doorway and he could be fine with things from there. June continued holding the box as she shook her head.

Choosing to not argue, James walked inside with June following behind. He could hear the impressed low whistle as she glanced over to the haunted hall that was inside the room instead of outside as the way in.

"Siobhan pointed out some people that have anxiety react badly to jump scares, so we decided it could be optional." James explained before June could ask as she smiled to him.

"Keep this up and some people may think you're becoming a mature adult, Felix." June teased as she went to the table and set down the box before adjusting her light brown hair in its ponytail before turning to James.

"Where should we begin?" June questioned as James then guided her around the room. He took her through the haunted house that he had rigged to be without any wizards inside. "Okay, so you go through here, and just as you pass the portrait-" James spoke as a creature jumped out and June let out a shriek and clung onto James' arm. They continued through and with each scare, June was clinging tighter to him and hiding herself against him. James comforted her and ended up just keeping her head against his chest until they got out.

As soon as they got out of the haunted hall, June took in a deep breath. "Jeez, that was well done." June remarked as she patted her cheeks. "Sorry for clinging to you."

"You can hold onto me as tightly as you'd like whenever you want." James teased her as June rolled her eyes. Gesturing to follow him, James showed June the planned map of decorations for the layout. Although the Room was good for providing what you needed, the Weasley Potters elected to decorate themselves.

So James and June started to put things up. June began working on the table by the door, lining up the tiny bottles full of hangover remedy for the morning after as James began hanging streamers, and floating pumpkins, prop skeletons and bats with some charms to keep them up. June eventually started putting on tablecloths and containers full of snacks, charming them so they didn't go stale. By the time everything was finished, even with the help of magic, the two could feel a light glisten of sweat from rushing around. It was just time for James to have Fred come and keep an eye on things so James could grab a bite to eat and get ready.

Fred arrived mostly dressed with a small bag and Millie in tow. The two pairs waved at each other before James and June headed out.

After catching the tail end of the feast, June walked into her dorm and caught sight of Molly in the process of doing her makeup, she was already dressed in her red and white vertical striped skirt with a black shirt covered in yellowy white puffs.

"Popcorn?" June questioned as she walked to her own chest.

"Yep. I saw it this summer as a muggle Do it Yourself thing." Molly set down her hand mirror as she looked over from her seat on the bed. "What are you doing? Grabbing stuff before going to Ravenclaw?"

"Nope. Getting ready for your party." June said calmly as she changed into jeans and a tank top. She pulled out her plaid shirt as Molly clued in.

"You're coming?! Heck yes." Molly exclaimed as she continued her make up. "What's your costume? There's a punishment for not wearing one." It was ridiculous costumes that James and Molly made and "Boring Person." shirts.

June pulled on her plaid shirt, and buttoned it up. "I'm going for a scarecrow kind of vibe." June offered as she pulled up her tall quidditch boots before undoing her hair to let it be loose.

"Going to do your make up?"

"Yes…" June spoke as Molly laughed.

"Need my help?" June let out a sigh of relief before flopping back first onto Molly's bed.

"Please." Molly laughed before she tapped on June's shoulder until the girl sat up. June waited as Molly drew red circles on June's cheek, stitching from her mouth, and what looked like a patch on the nose. She tried her best to remain patient as Molly did her work.

"You'd be lost in the woods without me Juniper." Molly remarked as June nodded.

"I think so, yeah."

Molly and June soon walked up to the Room of Requirement arm in arm, being greeted by Hugo and Lysander standing outside the hall, talking as Molly waved to her. Lysander nodded to him as he opened the door for them as he continued his conversation. "As I was saying, I think that Louis has a gnome stalking him…"

June raised a brow at the conversation, yet Molly just waved it off, after all she was used to it. "Sometimes, it's better to not know." When they walked through the door, they immediately could hear the music and chatter of people who had already arrived. Molly had decided to go through the Haunted house as June made a beeline for the snack table, where some of the plates James told her to leave empty were overflowing with cupcakes.

By the time Molly had come out to get a drink, June was well onto her second one, having not eaten too much at the banquet, and really enjoying cupcakes. Molly gave her a questioning brow as June shrugged. "Food is important when drinking." However, the ginger knew the truth that the athlete who tried disciplining he diet had a major sweet tooth. The two grabbed drinks before heading out to explore with Molly leading the way until the two bumped into Millie. She was leaning against the pillar near the dance floor.

"Millie!" Molly exclaimed as she smiled at the girl. "How's it going?"

June gave a polite wave as she sipped at her drink. Millie gave a small smile. "Things are going good. Fred and I had our date today. It was loads of fun and this seems like it'll be a good party."

"Glad to hear it." Molly stated before looking at Millie's costume. "So, what are you dressed as?"

"Oh Minnie Mouse, she's a famous animated character." Millie's hands were playing with her skirt, as if to cover nerves.

"Well its darn cute looking.' June remarked with a smile as she heard a song start playing. It was a classic Lorcan d'Eath song and June waved to the others to join her as she began dancing. It wasn't amazing dancing but was fun for them nonetheless since it was a way to cut loose. Fred joined in eventually, greeting Millie with a kiss on the cheek, as she turned as red as her bow. James had joined in for a bit before he was pulled away to resolve an issue.

With a new drink in her hand, June prowled until she found her two teammates, Albus and Scorpius. As she arrived, June tossed a free arm around Scorp's shoulder as the blond glanced over and gave her a smile.

"You two having a good time tonight?" June questioned as Scorpius gave a shrug and Albus nodded.

"Decent enough. What about you?" Albus asked back.

"It's kind of nice to get a break to cut loose." June remarked before sighing. "Although I will say this is a nice corner to hide away." June added as she dropped her arm and sipped at her drink.

"It really is. Like it is nice to be at the party but with the stress of upcoming OWLs, Quidditch and social stuff, I'm needing constant breaks from people." Albus reasoned as June nodded as Scorpius stretched up as he looked across the room.

"Hey I'll be back." June turned to look as she noticed that Rose was looking around near the haunted house.

Albus sighed while looking at Scorpius chasing after Rose. June couldn't help but also frown from this, it seemed like Scorpius was going to continue chasing Rose for the entirety of his stay at Hogwarts. June leaned against the wall as she looked to Albus. There was a lot of thoughts going on his mind.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Albus looked over at June as if hesitant to speak before saying. "Watching him chase Rose is like struggling with an assignment. You know it's going to be a fail, but you just keep trying to make it work." He crossed his arms and stared forward. "I care for my cousin, I do, but it is unrequited love and I wish she'd just cut him loose already. Scorpius just is blinded to this so unless Rose actually rejects him, he won't learn."

June nodded as she processed what Albus spoke. 'That's fair, but Albus, to be honest. You are getting too invested; Scorpius is going to have to face this eventually. You can be there for your friend when he is blue, but keep on this path while he's chasing her and you're going to guilt yourself for not cushioning him from it. He's a big boy, and can take it." June spoke, not looking at Albus. Her tone had a sense of seriousness that weighed on Albus. "And when he's talking about it, don't reassure him that she'll eventually fall for him. Scorp may not be happy at first but it'll help."

Albus thought of it for a moment. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

As they leaned on the wall, June could hear a loud "WOO." James came towards her.

"June!" he cried out with a grin. "Why are you Slytherins hanging in the corner, come on!"

June rolled her eyes at James before he pointed at her. "Your hair is gorgeous down by the way." Pushing off the wall, June tilted her head at him.

"What do you want Felix?"

"I'm trying to be hospitable before we beat you next weekend." James spoke as June looked over at him from over the rim of her cup.

"You really think that?" June asked, as James shrugged.

"I promised you I'd win." James spoke as he winked. "But I think you'll be the best competition."

June laughed at him before back at Albus as she made a humorous face. Albus chuckled as James raised a brow. Being slightly impaired June felt a boldness. "You really think you can beat me at it?"

"Oh I know it. You're the one who likes to remind me I'm naturally lucky. I am good at winning." June heard as she decided to step right in front of James as he stared down at her with a smile.

Someone near them let out an "Ooh." noise as June glared over at the Gryffindor fifth year, who scurried away out of fear.

"Prove it now." June spoke as she looked back to Albus. "Care to help me?"

Albus thought as he gave a small shrug and came behind her as June turned to James. "Shot competition. Now." June grabbed onto James hand as she pushed through to a table as she waved a wand. Disposable shot glasses lined up and filled with various bottles as June dropped James' hand; with him letting out an audible whine as she walked to the other side.

Team members of both came around as Fred came forward. "What's going on?"

"There's a line-up of shots, it's simple. Keep taking shots until one of us pukes or quits." June spoke as she put a hand on her hips. "Unless Felix is too chicken."

"Never too chicken when it involves you June." James spoke as she scoffed at him.

"Your sarcasm never ceases to amaze me." June spoke as James frowned. Did she think he was being sarcastic?

Putting it off for the moment, James looked around. For June, she only had Albus and Scorpius around whereas he had his own. Of course other people were around cheering for either James or June now that they saw things were going on.

"Okay, first to vomit, refuse a shot or fall onto the ground is the loser. No one can touch them. Start in 3, 2 1." Fred bellowed as James immediately downed four shots in a row before steadying himself as his stomach tried to take a moment. June on the other hand, paced herself. Taking the shot, closing her eyes and seemed to be counting to herself before repeating the process.

Molly was watching from the sidelines cheering for June but also holding a bucket just in case. Both Molly and Albus could tell June was doing this purely for her dedication to her team and knew that she wanted to make sure her team knew that June believed in them.

After the sixth shot. June grimaced as she wiped her mouth. "You can back out any time June. You've proven yourself."

June glared at James as she took the next two shots while staring at him. "If you want this to be done, you'll have to quit, yourself." She knew that James had been drunker than she was at the beginning, but women also had a lower tolerance so it evened it up.

James laughed before taking his shots, and coughing as he wobbled a bit. June took another as she made a face. Molly could tell that from the sickeningly sweet alcohol June was close to her limit. The sugary burn causing her a stronger sense of throwing up.

"You're turning a lovely shade of green, getting close to your house colour."

"I could still out fly you James." June remarked.

"You actually called me by my name!" James exclaimed before he took another shot.

June grabbed her shot, made a face before downing it. "It's not like I don't know it." The few Slytherins present cheered as June leaned forward, swaying a bit and smirked. "And after I beat you here and next week, you will never forget it." Albus laughed at this as he noticed someone pushing through the crowd.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked as James frowned and June turned around. There was Matt standing there with Zach. Molly looked at them as she shrugged.

"James and June are just having a little competition in preparation for next week's Quidditch match. It's a battle of the egos."

Matt frowned as Molly leaned over and whispered something to him that June nor Albus heard. His expression softened as he folded his arms and accepted it.

Turning back to the table, June and James continued, keeping up for a few more shots. "I'm surprised you're still standing June!" James cried out as June laughed.

"I'm Scottish, we outdrink Brits on the daily."

"Half Scottish." James corrected as June stuck out her tongue before taking another shot. James grabbed his shot as he waved it in the air to drink it. As he swung his hand to his mouth, he stumbled, clearly losing his balance. Fred caught him before he could actually fall and injure himself as the crowd was silent.

That counted as a fall. June took a moment to realize this as she threw up her arms as the Slytherins and accompanying friends let out cheers. James was lifted back up as June held out her hand. James grabbed it and shook it wildly. When June turned away, James could feel his teammates taking him to go sit down and give him water. June on the other hand, grabbed onto Matthew as she rested her head on his chest.

"You know, I don't feel well." June mumbled as Matthew led her with Molly in tow.

Matthew looked up at Molly as he gave her a small forced smile. "If you want to stay, she can sleep it off in my room so I can make sure she is taken care of. Nothing more, nothing less. Scouts honour." he spoke as Molly pondered it for a moment.

"Okay, but know that if anything happens to her, you will face the wrath of all us Weasleys." Molly threatened, having a glare that looked exactly like her fathers.

When June awoke the next morning, her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. She was laying on a bed but June did not feel like she had slept a wink but just wanted to go back to sleep. She pulled up the quilt and comforter before pausing. June did not have a quilt on her bed. Sitting up, June glanced around in a panic before realizing that Matthew was laying beside her. He was still asleep it seemed with his arm under his head on the other pillow. June was honestly surprised she hadn't realized it sooner because of the size of the twin sized bed. Rubbing her forehead, June looked down as she saw her outfit from last night was still on her as she thought back on the night up until she started a shots competition with James with the rest of the night being hazy except for cheering.

She stretched a bit, trying to think of what time it could be as Matthew shifted beside her. "Sorry if I woke you." June spoke as Matthew began talking to her in a sleepy voice.

"There's a hangover potion on the nightstand; why don't you take it and sleep for a bit?" Matthew suggested as June did so. She laid back down on the bed, trying to get comfortable as Matthew threw his free arm over her stomach and immediately fell back to sleep. Feeling better, June closed her eyes trying to sleep but it was quite restless.


	11. Chapter 11

By Monday, everyone was chatting about June and James' shot competition and that their rivalry had finally returned after months of it not being visible to the body. Slytherins had come up to tell June about how impressed they were with her winning; since she was considered the underdog in a competition like this. This positivity from her own house was very uplifting before the game. The negative side was that it furthered the competitive drive between the houses.

When James walked down the halls, there were many posters littering the wall. Some had caricatures of James and June fighting, people mocking either of the houses and then some with words of encouragement.

James knew that this week would be incredible leading up to the first Quidditch match of the year. Being now the Captain made it seem far more worthwhile. Everyone at the Gryffindor table greeted him, saying encouraging words as he passed. He loved the attention he go on Monday since everyone was focusing on him as James the Quidditch Captain instead of son of Harry Potter. His father was great, but that kind of history was hard to live under, especially when your mother was also a retired Quidditch pro turned journalist.

However, when Wednesday arrived, James was completely fed up since it seemed to be the only thing people were conversing with him about. When he had zoned out in one of Professor Flitwick's classes, he was called back by asking James if he could wait until after classes before thinking about the game. Herbology was going to be a tense course since it also had June who everyone was talking to James about. Hopefully any teasing or comments would be divided between the two. Walking into the Greenhouse, he immediately knew that June was in a pissed off mood.

It was almost angry in the way that she fixed her ponytail, staring at the table in front of her with perfect posture, everything was lined up just so. James had seen this a few times with June and it was when she was trying her hardest to remain calm even though she wanted to beat someone's face in. James had seen this too many times; since he made the mistake of pushing her over the edge. Usually it ended in June hexing him, but the final time ending with June breaking down on James to the point he was scared and guided her to McGonagall's office.

His seat was almost always beside hers and he'd rather take that spot instead of letting her let loose on an unsuspecting soul. James took his seat as he flashed a smile her way before digging out his books and doodling until Professor Longbottom came in. Immediately after greeting the class, he smiled.

"Now, I'd like to put the usual request of all talk of extracurriculars must be kept outside of the classroom." He smiled before adding. "I'm sure by now all of you must be getting annoyed with all the conversations going on impeding your learning."

There was a few grumbles but James let out a heavy sigh that he was holding. The class was mostly on trimming and tidying up some of the plants they were caring for previously as James started first by brushing the dirt off of the leaves, it seemed like this plant was playful and enjoyed playing in it. As he was working, he noticed that the pair of shears he required. After putting it off as long as possible, he leaned over.

"Hey June."

He immediately heard the heavy exhale as June looked at him. When she did, he noticed around her eyes were red and it sounded like she was congested.

"Yes?" her tone was sharp and spiteful as James tried to not wince.

"I was hoping you could pass me the shears?" James asked softly, trying to not upset June as she paused for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, here you go." she spoke, her tone also softening before looking away from him, embarrassed.

James got to work cleaning up his plant, staying silent as he glanced over as discreetly as possible to eye June. She seemed extremely upset as he finished his plant. Deciding he needed to ask, James took out a piece of paper as he wrote neatly on the paper before sliding it over.

 _Hey, you seem upset… you okay?_

 **Don't worry about it Felix**

 _I am though. You can talk to me if you need to.  
_ **You say that now… but it'll just be by lunch time when you hear it that you'll be on her side**

 _Who's?_

 **Molly's.**

 _:I Give it time, I'm sure you guys will make this up soon._

James didn't know what else to say as he put a hand on her shoulder. That must have been extremely rough for her since Molly and June were always close and rarely argued. When they did on occasion get into fights, it'd last maybe a day; at most a week. The bell rang though so James merely took the paper and cleaned up as he gave June a smile. He had hoped that it would be the same.

Matt was outside waiting as he gave a small wave to James who nodded back before heading to the castle. He wanted to find Fred before June had Potions with her and give him a warning so he could at least think of ways to cheer the girl up- after all Fred was the best at giving a few good laughs.

He found his cousin, talking with Millie as he waved Fred over. "What's up?"

"So June is having a rough go of it."  
"Yeah Molly was telling me they got into a fight." Fred responded as James sighed. Of course Fred had already heard.

"Well, June is pretty bummed out- I was hoping maybe you'd keep an eye out on her in Potions."

"Course, but it isn't for you." Fred responded as he leaned in. "I'm doing this since i am clearly her favourite and she is my partner." Patting James on the shoulder, he gave him a smile. "Also don't mention this near the game. You don't need to put your foot further in your mouth."

James was going to argue but bit his lip and just rolled with it. It wasn't the time to argue about that kind of thing since he was sure Fred was right and his initial goal was in fact achieved. Deciding it would work, he headed out to his next class.

When James went to dinner, he saw that Molly was sitting at Gryffindor table with them. Instead of questioning it, he simply just raised a brow and went to dish himself food. Across the tables he could see June, scribbling into her book with Albus. Molly was chatting with Hugo about the fight but James was tuning it out since honestly, it was probably something that was out of his control and uninteresting to him. He did catch the snippets of 'always with Matt', 'Quidditch crazy', 'talking behind my back and lying about it' but Molly went on for nearly twenty minutes about it at least.

-

June wouldn't say she was avoiding Molly exactly, but she had spent Wednesday and Thursday nights laying in Matt's bed rather than trying to avoid her in their dorm. Although it was uncomfortable since she was still trying to get used to sharing a bed with someone else, it was better than the awkwardness that would occur from staying in the same room as Molly. This way Molly would be able to let out her woes to her heart's content without any passive aggressive remarks her way.

She was sitting with Matt, slightly uncomfortable sitting on the arm of Matt's chair since Matt's friends took over the couches leaving that or the floor. Her legs were draped over to the other arm with Matt resting his arms on June's legs, head on her knees as she zoned out of the conversation. Any time she hadn't distracted herself went back to the key part of the fight.

" _ **-maybe if you even spent time with me now."**_

" _ **You know I've been busy but I have been trying." June responded, her voice pleading as he heard Molly huff.**_

" _ **Yeah, hang out with you and your boyfriend. Sounds like you really put effort into that."**_

" _ **What's wrong with that?"**_

" _ **Matthew takes up ALL your time, and you're so coupley when together. What happened to you saying you didn't like PDA?" Molly shot back as she tugged at her own hair. "Honestly between that, ditching me for homework, your Quidditch craziness and you messaging my dad behind my back makes me wonder if you are even my friend."**_

 _ **June felt hurt as she heard this and before she could think she was spewing words out at her best friend.**_

" _ **What about all the times you bailed on me for dates? Or made me lie for you about things you're hiding from your parents? Besides you were the one that told me every year to get a boyfriend because my stupid old crush was ridiculous. Can't you just trust me and be flexible, I can try to get more time for us, Molly. You could have talked to me about this before instead of just telling me to sod off. Doesn't like ten years of friendship mean anything to you?"**_

 _ **Hearing the warning bell, Molly sighed. "Don't even bother. When I become a priority before a stupid sport and bloke, then feel free to contact me."**_

" _ **But you are a priority…"**_

 _ ****_" _ **Doesn't seem like it." Molly spat out.  
**_  
She pursed her lips as she felt a tapping on her knee, blinking June looked at Matt's head. "June, you staying here again or heading back to your room? It's getting close to curfew."

Glancing over to the clock, she noticed the time as she sighed. "With Quidditch tomorrow I want to be in Slytherin, thanks for the offer though." She waited until Matt lifted his head before shifting her legs to get off the chair.

"Alright, I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to." June decided to not argue this as she felt a hand slip into hers as she grabbed her bag and followed him as they descended down to the dungeons. As they walked, June listened to Matt hum a nice muggle song. Deciding the silence wasn't nice, she smiled at him.

"What song is that?"

"Hey There Delilah." Matt smile as he stared forward and continued. "It was a song my old friend introduced me to. She loves muggle music and would always make me listen to it. We had cottages near each other for the summer." June listened, nodding politely as Matt continued. "She is a few years older and I was so let down when I found out she was going to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts since it meant I got to see her less than I was hoping to."

"Have you seen her recently?"

"No, she wasn't at the cottage when we were there for the last two years." Matt let out a sigh before continuing. "I think she took a job in Canada or something. Kind of sad that we lost touch; she was my childhood best friend. Honestly, as cheesy as it sounded we used to do constant sleepovers, and write each other daily until we both got busy with life."

"That's sweet." June spoke as she squeezed his hand. "You know, much to everyone's thoughts James and I were the best of friends… better than Molly and I." Matt raised a brow before she continued.

"We played Quidditch together and went on adventures in the woods. We used to try to find salamanders or other woodland creatures. There was a creek and we'd challenge each other to jump over it. You know just kiddie stuff." June let out a sigh as she stared forward. "It was only when we came to Hogwarts that things changed."

"That's a shame." Matthew spoke as June nodded. It was but thankfully she was over it. Having a tense six years seemed to make it tolerable.  
 _-_

 _June was so excited as she laid on the floor of the Potter household. James and June had a sleepover the night before going to Hogwarts. Neither could really sleep and had been waking up on and off to chat as quietly as they could as to not wake the rest of the family up. James and June had the air mattress on the ground, with a comforter sprawled over them. Normally they'd have the Quidditch themed quilt that Molly made, but it was already packed._

 _James was half asleep, trying to stay awake as they talked about which muggle movie was clearly the best that they had watched the previous night as June was curled up with her teddy bear as she laughed. It was a nice conversation since they both agreed that talking about Hogwarts wasn't allowed until at least one parent was up._

 _Ash had told her many stories and so June was more than delighted to go. Neither James nor June could sleep much due to the pure excitement of finally learning to be a wizard but talking about it made them even more impatient._

 _The pair had given up on sleep when Harry woke up an hour later after both nodded off for a little while. Harry had headed to the kitchen as June sat at the table as James went to grab juice. "Dad, when are we heading to Kingcross Station?" James questioned as Harry made himself a cup of coffee._

" _The train leaves at 11am James and it is only 8am."_

" _That's like 3 more hours away." James whined as June snickered at him. She was just as excited but understood that today was FINALLY upon them and the impatience wouldn't get them any closer. "I just want to go through the sorting ceremony already."_

" _Ash told me that we have to face a troll. How we try to defeat it picks our house and if you don't beat it, you aren't allowed to stay." June took the glass from James as she smiled._

" _Uncle George told me that too. I already figured out how I'd do it." James grinned as Harry chuckled._

" _Do you really believe that we'd send you to fight a troll?" Harry questioned as he sat down across from them._

" _Maybe, I mean from what I've heard you'd had a lot of crazy moments at school." James muttered as June looked at Harry._

 __" _So you never fought a troll?"_

" _I wasn't sorted by fighting a troll that's for sure." Harry piped up as June immediately caught on._

" _But you did fight a troll?"_

 _Harry nodded as he sipped his drink. "Hermione, Ron and I… yeah. Thankfully your Aunt 'Mione is so smart and Ron was good at following her instructions to help us. But mainly thankfully the teachers were there to protect us."_

" _Wow."_

 __" _That DOESN'T mean you get to go looking around trying to find trolls to fight." Harry added as he made sure to turn and look at James._

" _Aww… come on dad! That adventure sounds great." James turned to June as he grinned. "We'd be great troll fighters. I'd go high and you'd go low."_

" _But you're shorter than I am." June teased as she stuck out her tongue._

" _Not for long I'm not." James grinned. "Bet you I'll be over six feet."_

" _Nope." June remarked as she turned back to Harry. "Can you tell us more about school? What are all the houses like?"_

 _Harry seemed to think it over for a moment before standing up. "I'll help… only if you two help me cook breakfast."_

 _James was beginning to ask something as Harry interrupted. "Yes James, we can have pancakes."_

" _YES." James cried out as he rushed over to get the batter mix from the cupboard as Harry laughed, not even bothering to tell his son maybe to be quieter for the rest of the house. June stood up as she went to wash her hands, grabbing the skillet to prepare it for James who would always get impatient trying to wait for the pan and oil to heat up if she didn't go ahead and do this._

 _Harry, on the other hand, began to pull meats out of the fridge to cook up some sausages and eggs. "Why don't we start with Hufflepuff." Harry began as he smiled._

" _Like Teddy-"_

 __" _Hufflepuffs value hard work, they're patient and loyal making them great friends. They also believe in fair play and inclusion of everyone. Once I helped my friend Cedric in the Tri-Wizard Tournament by telling him that we needed to get past a dragon. So in turn, he told me about how to get an egg to reveal its secrets." Harry sighed, as if it was a bit hard thinking of Cedric as June looked at him, giving him a concerned look before talking once more. "He even told people to not wear pins that were defaming me since although he was the popular champion, he thought we should always stay positive for our cheers."_

 _June nodded as she smiled. That sounded quite like Teddy; he always asked for other children to join in playing in some way - making sure it was fair and fun. He also helped keep the peace between James and Albus._

" _Then we have the Ravenclaws. They value intelligence, creativity and wit. The password for their common room is a riddle unlike the other places. If they find something that interests them, they will learn everything they can about it. Instead of waiting for others to give them enjoyment, Ravenclaws entertain themselves. Look at Aunt Luna, she always has the most interesting perspective and conversations to bring. They always are ready with a debate to defend those they care about."_

 _James came over to June as she smiled seeing that he had a bowl of blueberries for placing into some of the pancakes. Her favourite way. June scooped out the batter as James turned to look at his dad._

" _Then we have the Gryffindors. They value bravery, even in the smallest of ways such as pushing through no matter how hard the situation or even asking for help from someone they trust when needed. Gryffindors own their mistakes, since we are blunt and tend to live in the moment. They are headstrong and prone to procrastination since school stuff doesn't always seem to be a priority. I think you could probably see a few examples in just how our family in."_

" _Gryffindors are the heroes!" James bellowed out as June winced before looking at him._

" _My mom says that's not true. Not always anyways."_

 __" _June's right. No single how is deemed heroes or villains. They're just sometimes bad people who do bad things. Where they sleep and are sorted by what they value doesn't define that." Harry offered._

" _Well, Uncle Ron told me that Slytherins are evil at least. That almost every dark wizard comes from Slytherin."_

 _Harry put the sausage on the stove as he sighed. "Slytherins are ambitious, driven and perfectionists. If you are considered a friend to a Slytherin it is an honor. After all, they value trust and their friendships. That being said,they rely on themselves first and foremost. Slytherins can be cunning and resourceful to get things done. Look at Draco, he's worked greatly to improve his family's reputation while getting a great job in the Ministry."_

 _June listened as she nodded looking towards James as Harry continued. "Although not brought up, I know many Slytherins who fought alongside helping us. Slytherins are cunning. When they do a plan, instead of using the same mould, they'll break it and start from scratch coming up with ideas that some of us may not have thought of. I sometimes wonder what school may have been like if the hat had actually decided I was Slytherin."_

 _James seemed displeased as he heard about Slytherin before making a face. "I already know I'm going to be a Gryffindor at least." James responded as Harry looked at his son._

" _Just know, no matter what house you are in, you will always be our son. At the end of the day, the house doesn't matter, it is who you are as a person." Harry smiled as he looked at June. "Same goes for you June- you will always be welcome here and treated the same by us no matter what house."_

 _June nodded as she thought about it. Her father was a Gryffindor, Quidditch captain who was all about Gryffindor seniority. On the other hand, June's mother- Abigail was sure if she had gone to Hogwarts, she'd have been a Hufflepuff. June flipped the pancakes as she looked over at James who was rambling._

" _June and I are going to be the best Quidditch pair for Gryffindor ever dad!" James was grinning. "We'll smear all those people, especially the snakes."_

" _James maybe we should wait until we go to school ourselves before we make our opinions." June finally asked as she brushed hair behind her ear. "I mean, it seems like everyone has different opinions about each house you know."_

" _I will…' James drawled out before pouring more batter and throwing blueberries in it. "Just think, Freddy, Molly, June and I are gonna have the best of time."_

" _Make sure to study too." Harry teased as James groaned._

 _June tuned out a bit as she continued helping with breakfast as they were all soon joined by Ginny, Albus and Luna. June had been listening to Luna talking about a dream she had involving a scary spider teddy bear that her Uncle Ron had told her about. When there was a knock on the door, James had run to check it as he let in Abigail and Oliver with Ash in tow._

 _June stepped away from the table as she went to hug her mother tightly. June smiled as she looked up at her._

" _Hi mom."_

" _Hey baby girl." Abigail spoke as she ruffled her hair. Abigail was a pretty enough woman that June always loved being around. Her mom had a round face with a cute button nose and full lips. Her brown eyes shone brightly and her blonde hair was always tied up to avoid getting paint in it. She was a designer for houses and painted in her free time. June always wished she looked more like her mother, but instead June knew that she was taking after her father's side more from looking at photos of her parents at her age. Her hair was light brown and blue eyes were from Oliver as well as the leaner physique. Some people called her mom chubby, but June thought she was gorgeous and perfect for hugging._

" _Sorry we're early." Oliver spoke as June turned over to see Ginny._

 __" _No worries." Ginny was standing up, heading to the kitchen. "Come make yourself comfortable. I'll put on coffee."_

 _June remembered every moment of the train ride. It was a beautiful journey with so many picturesque scenes. She disliked the boat ride though, it jostled far too much for her taste as she sat beside James, holding her stomach and thinking of other things. Fred was great telling her all sorts of jokes to calm her down as James kept a hand on her shoulder the whole time._

 _Although she wanted to say it was simply just the boat ride, June was worried. Everyone was telling her about how great Gryffindor is and that she was sure to be in there but deep down June disagreed. Sure she joined in silly stuff and fun a lot, but June thought things through. It's why she had fewer broken bones than James had._

 _She leaned against James as the trip finished, grateful to be off of the water._

" _You know for someone that loves being off of the ground you'd think boats would be great for you." June shot a look as she stuck out her tongue._

" _Different situations." June remarked as she ignored them to focus on the tour towards the Great Hall. The boys were making remarks as they walked by all the moving portraits and ghosts. Upon arriving at the Great Hall, June wanted to just back out since it felt like they were being thrown to the wolves due to the sheer amount of older students sitting at the tables and watching them._

 _June put on a brave face though, as she stood with Fred and James._

" _Pst." a voice said from behind as June looked back. It was Molly; looking primp and proper like she walked out of the catalogue for Madame Maulkin's Robes. "Think they'll start at the end of the alphabet this time?"_

 _June shook her head as she sighed. "I wish." Judging by the amount of people they'd be there awhile with 2 Weasleys and a Woods. June would honestly be surprised if anyone came after her. Hopefully that meant everyone would ignore her in favour of chatting by then._

" _Maybe we can protest for that." Molly spoke. "It is just ridiculously unfair for them to do it where we have to stand while everyone else gets to sit."_

" _It's a right of passage."_

" _Says the boy who is in the middle." Molly responds before putting a hand on her hip. "You can't complain when your legs get tired."_

 _June chuckled. While they listened to the names, James leaned over to her. "Imagine how Albus and Lily are right now."_

 __" _Albus has probably already decided how he wants to use all of your stuff while your gone."_

" _He better not."_

" _Not like you can stop him." June shrugged as she added. "I think Lily probably misses you already, I bet she'll sleep in your bed tonight." June looked over as his eyes softened. "Bet Albus misses you too even if that will never be something that he'll admit."_

 _June knew that James was sentimental and loved his family as she wrapped his arms around his waist._

" _I think I'll write them in the morning." June smiled as she gave him a squeeze around the midsection._

" _Good call." James was called next, with June thinking it was just over half since many names seemed to start with an S or T this year. In the interim, June was with Molly and Fred. She knew the two from various playdates and social events. June had even hung out with Molly quite a few times alone- although Percy had been hesitant at first, since although Oliver was a friend of his, June was a bit more wild than Percy thought suitable but was pleased when he saw Molly was starting to come out of her shell after spending time with June-even if her clothes were completely muddy._

 _By the time Fred was called, June just wanted to sit down and eat. Her excitement starting to die down from the waiting. Molly soon left her as June looked around. She was by herself. Groaning, June kept her head up as she walked towards the hat when called. Sitting on the stool, June turned to face the audience as she viewed that although people were talking, many of the people around Ash and the first years were staring at her as the hat came to rest on her head._

 __" _An ambitious girl I see. I can also see how you like to take the situation by the reigns. Ambition for days, which could easily excel you in life." The hat began as June gulped._

" _However, I also see the bravery you are giving to be around the crowd and your nerve to challenge what's right."_

" _Gryffindor's probably best." June whispered to the hat. "I'm much like my brother and I don't have the cool of a Slytherin."_

" _Instead of flaunting your other traits, you diminish yourself. It's not one I see regularly." The hat sounded like it grinned as it spoke the next words. "You definitely belong in Slytherin!"_

 _June paused as she heard the words and her eyes connected with James. The look of shock on his face made June pause as a professor nudged her towards the Slytherin table. Thankfully, Molly was there too as June sat beside her._

 _Molly's face was in a frown as June gave her a small smile. "At least we are together." June mumbled as Molly held her fist out for a fist-bump._

 __" _Together." Molly affirmed before letting out a loud sigh. " Family's going to make all the stupid remarks though. I'm going to rock this though. I'll be the best Weasley Slytherin possible."_

 _June took Molly's confidence as they ate their meals. In the Common Room, the other first year Slytherins were quite friendly to her and introduced themselves whereas the upper years seemed to just ignore her. June relaxed in the dungeon, enchanted by the underwater views._

 _By the time the first class happened with Gryffindor, June was excited. She wanted to tell James all about her new Common Room and ask about his._

 _However, upon walking into the Transfiguration Room towards James, June knew something was wrong. He stiffened and turned away. The seats near him were taken as June waved to him. June was ignored as she took the closest seat to him before calling out. "James!" He continued to ignore her as June continued trying until she had to stop from McGonagall starting her teaching._

 _June feigned tying her shoe outside as a way to make sure that the moment James walked out, June could tackle him. She basically did as she blocked him from walking. "James why are you ignoring me? Did Ash tell you another embarrassing story of me?"_

" _Nope." James spoke as June leaned in._

" _Then what."_

" _You know what."_

" _No. I really don't.' June groaned. "We can't fix this if you don't talk to me."_

 __" _I don't want to talk with your kind."_

" _Your kind?"_

" _Slytherins. The whole lot of them are just waiting to go evil." James spoke before pushing past her. "I have friends that won't betray me waiting. A lot of the upperclassmen were telling me about this last night too."_

 _June heard these words as she stood frozen in the hallway. She didn't know how long it had been but Ash ended up finding her sobbing on the ground._

 _Her brother held her tight as she sobbed. Her words were hard to hear but Ash could eventually make it out._

" _I wanna go home." June stayed clinging to her brother as he ushered her into an office where a tall man with dark hair was. His robes had a little plant in the pocket as he gave a small smile towards Ash before leaving._

 _Eventually June had calmed down as her brother wiped her face with a handkerchief. "There there June."_

" _James hates me Ash. All because of the Hat's stupid choice. I asked to be Gryffindor."_

" _The hat probably figured it'd be best for you June. James is just being stupid." Ash sighed as he leaned forward and put his forehead against hers. "He'll come around eventually."_

" _I hope so."_


	12. Chapter 12

June was exhausted on the Saturday morning. She hadn't been able to sleep and even doing things which normally kept her focused didn't help. So, she headed to the breakfast table early with a face of apathy and shoulders relaxed. To anyone else, June was calm and collected. Matthew was normally up early so he came up to wish her luck, give her a quick kiss and mentioned that if he should be free later, he'd attend the game. When Matthew was asked why, he simply said he'd be brushing up on notes and readings. June tried to not show her disappointment, after all, June's boyfriend was quite uninterested in sports. However, it'd be nice if he could at least pretend to care about it for a day and support her by attending the first game of the season.

After forcing herself to eat a slice of toast, June was drumming fingers on the table glancing around as she waited for her team to arrive. It was a tradition for the last ten years to have the team sit together before a match; the previous Captains always gloated about that. Even when June had been fuming mad at her teammates in the previous years, she would sit with them. They needed to stick together. After another few minutes passed when June finally noticed her team. She began to wave at them when Denver, Tim, Cranlin and Nicoli walked past her; completely ignoring their Captain in favor of sitting further down the table. The four chose to go to a crowded part of the table where they had to squeeze in as June took a deep breath and did her best to remain calm. This was a minor inconvenience that she could deal with as long as everyone had their heads on straight for the game.

Refocusing, June decided to try to eat some more to ensure that she had the energy to play and lead. She picked at eggs as Albus and Scorpius eventually joined her. The pair were clearly tense with each other as June bit her tongue, knowing that it was not her place to say so long as it did not affect anything else. Albus and Scorpius sat on the opposite side, there was a space that seemed tense in the middle between them when normally they sat shoulder to shoulder.

June was so focused on this as she tuned back in during the middle of Scorpius telling a story.

"-so Rose and I considered that if both were okay by themselves, we should-"

"They got both the candies and ate them together since it'd be _so much better._ " Albus butted in as he rolled his eyes. "As if the first

"They got both candies and put them together." Albus butted in; glaring over at Scorpius. The glare was mutual as June sighed.

"Okay well that sounds good- maybe we should try that sometime." Pushing her plate away, June gave them a smile. "I think I am going to head to the Change Rooms to make sure all the brooms and equipment is ready."

"You know what? I'll join you." Albus spoke as June nodded to him before she gestured to the four boys. "Scorp can you tell the other boys to be down for 10am?"

" 'Course June."

"Thanks mate." June responded as she started walking down with Albus. She decided to take the long route as she shoved her hands in the jumper pockets and let out a heavy sigh.

"Rough go?"

"Just a lot of little things." June responded. "You and Scorp have a fight?"

"Yeah… he thinks I don't want to help him with Rose."

"And?"

"I really don't." Albus confessed, knowing that June was good for keeping the secret. "But we have a more important things to focus on now. Like this match."

-  
Scorpius arrived around 10:15, explaining that they were stopped by some of the Weasleys to talk about how the cousins should show their support for all the Weasley-Potter kids and then they ran into Draco as he was walking to the stands. June shrugged it off since they were at least there. However, by 10:45 the girl was about ready to tug her how hair out. The rest hadn't bothered showing up and if she hadn't needed them would bench those asses quickly.

Finally, 4 minutes before they were to be called, the four boys arrived.

"You know, you should have been more clear about what time you wanted us here." Marius spoke as June took a deep inhale, deciding to not press her luck any further. A clear head was needed for a good game. Adjusting her ponytail, June barked out that she wanted them out of the change room in 3 minutes before grabbing her broom and heading out.

Albus and Scorp were silent as they followed her out. The boys listened as they came out just in time to be at the entrance. McGonagall's lips were tight as she simply mentioned how late they had arrived to June as the Woods' girl simply shrugged it off. "You know boys McGonagall, they gripe women take forever but then make us always late themselves." June spoke it loud enough for the team to speak as she head McGonagall give a chuckle before turning to leave to ensure that the announcements went off smoothly.

June walked forward with the rest in tow as she knew the boys knew what to do after this. The Quidditch announcer, who June thought may be Brendle Smith this year began roaring with excitement alongside the crowd as the team flew out and around the arena.

"Today's game is Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Brendle spoke as the crowds started cheering even louder. The teams got into position as Madame Hooch began to come to the center.

"Captains! Come Shake Hands." She bellowed out as June and James flew so that they were facing towards each other, with their brooms facing opposite directions. June held out her right hand as she smiled at James.

"Well Felix, let's have a good match."

"Looking forward to this June. Feel free to congratulate me afterwards." James teased as he shook June's hand. "Honestly though, let's have fun."

June nodded as the pair turned to head towards their own positions, with June as she nodded towards Nicoli. "Go to starting position." June offered as Nicoli looked at her strangely before complying while June took his spot as Chaser.

Nicoli was going against Lily for the Quaffle as he got it first, passing it back to Albus before the match truly began. June flew towards the nets, calling something out at Albus as he nodded.

James looked between the two as he saw June get tossed the ball. James flew to the nets closest to June, since he knew that she would take the shot whenever possible. However, as he flew close to her, June did a sharp turn and threw the ball at Albus before he could even realize it. Before James could get to the Quaffle, it was already in the hoop.

June was grinning ear to ear as she gave Albus a thumbs up as James snorted and shouted at his brother. "Gave you that as a big brother to boost your spirits. You only get one Albus!"

"Sure James!" Albus yelled back. "We'll see about that." June and Albus flew away as James threw the Quaffle back into play as it was knocked to the side by a Bludger from the Slytherin team.

June hung off her broom for probably the fifth time that match in order to avoid the Bludger. No matter what she seemed to be doing, Bludgers were constantly around. Flying towards her team, she glared at Denver.

"Could you at least TRY to make an attempt to block those? OR do you want the Gryffindor team to win? Same with you Cranlin!" June shouted before flying towards Nicoli.

As she was getting closer, June watched as he barely fought to keep the Quaffle when Lily tried taking it. She wanted to cry out in grief. It felt like the team was barely trying as June flew higher than Lily as she waited for the moment. June knew Lily's tell when she was going to throw it, likely to one of the new Chasers, as she dropped her hands off the broom and threw herself down, legs wrapped around the broom as she grabbed the Quaffle just as it was thrown. Before even trying to move, June tossed it in the direction she knew Albus would be. He took it and began speeding down the pitch away from Scorpius. June swung herself upright before flying towards him. The two passed it between one another each time the Gryffindor players were drawing near. June knew a good idea but it hadn't been one they had tested.

She reacted without thinking as she threw the ball to Albus, mouthing a codeword for the specific play she wanted him to play as she zoomed past to the goal area. June watched as Albus threw the Quaffle up, a Bludger buzzing past him as he rolled off his broom gripping it tightly as he whacked the Quaffle at June who was already standing up since Albus was higher in the air. Just as the Quaffle arrived to her, June jumped up as she punched the Quaffle into the net just under James' hands. She could feel herself falling, preparing to land roughly on her broom or grab it when suddenly she was hit forward. The broom was out of reach as she gasped out. Her shoulder was howling in pain as she began falling only for a hand to grab her arm.

Glancing up, June noticed James holding tightly onto her forearm as Albus brought her broom. When she got on it, June smiled at him. "Thanks James." June called out as he nodded at her.

"Well someone on this pitch needs to be friendly to you! Only one though." he teased as June sighed, deciding he was right as she nodded and headed down the Pitch, shooting a glare at her Beaters. That last goal put them to 30 compared to Gryffindor's 100. June looked around to see where Tim was and if there had been any sign of the Snitch, but June couldn't see him, judging he was extremely high up.

The match continued only a short while longer, Scorpius was just blocking the Quaffle out of their hoop, throwing it to Nicoli when the loud voice of Brendle broke out. "GRYFFINDOR'S CLEMENT HAS CAUGHT EYE OF THE SNITCH. NAPOLITANO IS FAR BEHIND AND I DOUBT HE CAN MAKE IT IN TIME." June yelled out

"DENVER, CRANLIN. COME ON." June shrieked as she pointed towards Mabel Clement before she started following Nicoli towards the net. Nicoli was swerving away from Lily and Corrin when the words rang out.

"CLEMENT HAS THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS 260 TO 50!" June slowed down on her broom as she took a deep breath. This terrible match was over at least. She wanted to stand under a hot shower for an hour and nurse her sore shoulder. So much for padding helping protect her.

June waited around on the Pitch though in hopes of seeing her dad. Mr. Malfoy came up first, he smiled at June, Albus and Scorp. "It was a good game, all things considered?" The three all knew what Draco meant. Considering that her teammates were being passive aggressive arseholes that ruined the game for her.

"You win some, you lose some." Albus mentioned as June looked around.

She had seen her father over with the Gryffindor team, chatting eagerly as Ash was catching up with his old teammates. Harry came over at some point, wishing them a good game and talking with his son about how proud he was to see him doing some extra curriculars. June could see Draco and Harry no longer had the tension that used to be around them before, former enemies, now friends. "Good game you three." She gave him a sympathetic smile as he continued. "Gin loved some of the plays you used, she is thinking of writing about it."

"That sounds amazing Mr. Potter." June responded half heartedly.

It made her happy that these two fathers were talking to them, but she wished her family would come over at some point to talk with her. It was only when the Gryffindor players were heading off to celebrate that they did.

Ash pulled her in a tight hug before ruffling her hair. "Good game kiddo," he began as June read his shirt which was clearly homemade but still heartwarming. "Proud bro to Juniper Woods." it warmed her heart. "I got lucky, my captains were trying to keep us late at practice, I was about ready to sneak out when they finally let us go."

Oliver came over to June as he hugged her, with Alicia trailing behind. June gave her a wave as Oliver began. "That was aight. You've put in a lot of effort June Bug." his hand patted her shoulder, June wincing at the bruise that was probably forming from the bludger that bounced off of her earlier. "Just need to work more on your team work."

June nodded as Oliver then gave her a look. She knew that look, it was the one the face he made when he was about to deliver bad news. "I'm afraid though we need to head out now."

June bottled back her feelings as she just asked. "Really? I barely got to see you." what she wanted to add was that 'if you knew you were on a limited time span why didn't you see me first?'

"I know, but we'll have Christmas, it's coming up soon." he gave her a peck on the forehead before walking with Alicia. "Love you June Bug." Ash glanced at them walking as he shrugged.

"It's been pretty busy for us all lately. Security is tightening because of the Dark Lord enthusiasts acting out we think with it coming on the 25th anniversary in a little over a year. Plus it's getting closer to you know..." Ash spoke as she nodded sadly; from what she heard, the first anniversary was always the hardest. As for the Dark Lord things, June had not been paying attention much to the news of the world around her as June gave him a smile.

"I probably should catch up to dad though, we travelled here together." Ash's face turned serious for a moment though. "Also, I better meet the bloke you're seeing at Christmas Break or your next game."

June laughed. "You know him, it's Matthew from Ravenclaw in my year."

"I knew him as your classmate, not your boyfriend."

"The overprotective brother thing doesn't suit you."

"Too bad, it's happening."

June felt like an idiot as she sat in the Owlery away from everyone else as she rested her shoulder against the coolish stone- the actual tower wasn't too cold though- McGonagall had warming charms set up to keep the owls comfortable. She was enjoying her sulk alone when James suddenly showed up. He was dressed up in a party attire as June realized he left his own celebratory party; with fire whiskey and a blanket in his arms as he sat down beside her.

June avoided eye contact, knowing they were red and puffy as he tossed the blanket over her legs before arranging the rest over himself. "Rough night I take it?"

"You could say that." June spoke as she eyed the bottle that James handed her. She really shouldn't drink it but at the same time, June knew it would make her feel warm as she took a bitter sip of it. "Would you believe me if I said the actual game isn't what I'm upset at?"

"I could." James offered.

"I found Matt later as I was getting some cream for my bruised shoulder and he told me he came out for five bloody minutes but got bored and is something I love and he couldn't even give it a good try." June bit her lip before continuing. "Then my own family spent more time with Gryffindor and you than me. When they got over to me, he says it could have gone better and that he had to go...at least Ash tried talking more."

"You know that was a dickish thing of your dad to do." James spoke, his back leaning against the wall as took a sip of the bottle himself. "I did ask him about that, but he said he'd have plenty of time to talk with you."

"Guess he was wrong about that." June snorted out as James laughed out of nowhere.

"He kept talking about how proud he was of Gryffindor you know… it was kind of annoying. Especially when my mom pointing out that I got lucky even if I played well. That if more of your plays had gone through properly, you'd have swept us off our feet. Great thing to hear from your own mother when you in your first match as Captain." James spoke as he then laughed. "But I did ask for her honesty so I suppose I'm glad she didn't sugarcoat it. Plus, it must be hard with her children split between the two teams."

"You've worked hard to make a good relationship with your team… I just keep hitting barriers each time I try." The two fell into a comfortable silence with their shoulders touching as they watched owls for a bit.

"You know, I was kind of jealous. After all of these years of trying to suggest to Albus to play Quidditch or to join a team; he does it because you talked to him."

"Honestly, I thank Scorp for that one, but now I feel I'll be dealing with those two bickering at one another." June spoke as she took another gulp. "You know, being Captain sounds more exciting than it actually is. I never thought there would be this much drama."

"I kind of agree, but I also think you're just in a really rough period. Nothing seems to be going right for you lately."

"Not true, I have Matthew- " June spoke as James immediately butt in.  
"Which is way more work than you probably ever thought a relationship would be. After all it is your first serious one I bet."

"Yeah," June laughed. "You know, I never would have thought I'd date someone so keen on physical affection in public. I swear any time we hang out there is at least one hand touching me."

James laughed as the conversation went further into silly stories as they shared their firewhiskey.

-  
"June, I just want to ask one more thing."  
"Sure."  
"Why are you telling me all this instead of Matthew?"

June knew she couldn't give him a proper answer; as she opened her mouth and closed it a few times. From the top of her head she could be like 'Well since you understand famous parents and Quidditch' but that wasn't right.

Taking the moment of weakness, June let everything spill out. "I honestly don't know. Maybe because we were childhood best friends until we started school and stupid things like houses came into effect. Even with our arguments and rivalry, we still connect." Leaning her head back, June shut her eyes. "I know it's stupid but when I was younger; like even when you and I hated each other, I liked _liked_ you. Molly got so frustrated since I didn't do anything but I knew if I even said anything I'd get rejected. I suppose that may have been for the best though, since I could have gotten over it quicker."

James let out a long breath as he looked towards her. "You know, I never knew that. I want to say it was a boy being a stupid boy but honestly no. I was a jerk to you. I never properly apologized to you. I thought I should just act cool and everything would work out. I'm sorry June."

"I should also be apologizing to you too James." June spoke before taking another gulp of the firewhiskey. "I was just as mean and cruel to you too because I was hurt and wants you to feel the same… so I'm sorry for that."

The two decided a bit afterwards to head back in before they got in too much trouble by the portraits for waking them up.


End file.
